<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy Gone Soft For You? by kayleigh_1101315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303163">Draco Malfoy Gone Soft For You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleigh_1101315/pseuds/kayleigh_1101315'>kayleigh_1101315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Smut, Spicy, dracomalfoy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleigh_1101315/pseuds/kayleigh_1101315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Y/N Y/L/N and you are starting your 6th year at Hogwarts. You are a Slytherin, you are best friends with The Golden Trio and your mortal enemy is, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. He has always been mean to you but why? Well this year, you are determined to find out, but what will happen when you find out the true reason he was always so mean to you? And what will happen when something dangerous approaches Hogwarts, putting everyone's lives in danger, especially yours? </p>
<p>~DRACO X READER~</p>
<p>*WARNING*<br/>-VERY SPICY/SMUT SCENES<br/>-TORTURE<br/>-DEATH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~AUTHOR'S NOTE~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! Thanks so much again for all the love for this book! I have just made an account on Instgram and Tik Tok that is related to my Wattpad account. On my Insta, Snap, and Tik Tok, I will have sneak peaks of my next book and chapters posted.</p><p>Also, if you are reading any of mine, or any other fanfic and you don't like that there's a random girl's name for the character or don't like that it's Y/n, congratulations because I have discovered a chrome extension that allows you to change it to you name.</p><p>I will have a tutorial on how to do this on my Insta and Tik Tok. </p><p>Tik Tok: kayleigh.malfoy1101</p><p>Insta: kayleigh_1101</p><p>Snap: pookiepie2006</p><p>Wattpad: Kayleigh1101315</p><p>Please let me know what you want in my next book as well! </p><p>Love you all!❤❤❤</p><p>-Kayleigh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Hogwarts Here I Come~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh. Tomorrow is the start of 6th year at Hogwarts. Your probably thinking, why wouldn't I be exited? Well let's just say I go to school with the devil, the one and only Draco Malfoy. I hate him, I did absolutely nothing wrong to him, and yet he decides to make my life hell. I had a huge glow up since year 5. I finally grew in my boobs and my ass, and my stomach was flatter. I grew my hair out and dyed it. The top was still my natural color, y/h/c, and I added an Ombre (your choice of color) to the ends of it. The small amount of ache on my forehead has now cleared up and my skin is flawless. I was however exited to show off my new look, and my new style too.</p>
<p>My mother died when I was a baby, and I never knew my father, he abandoned me when I was 2. Luckily, The Weasley's found me, and took me in. If not for them I would probably be dead right now.</p>
<p>I was Ron's age when Mrs. Weasley found me and took me home with her. The twins despised me at first because I took up all of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's attention, but they soon grew to love me, and we became best friends, like brother and sister. Same with Ron and Ginny. I never really knew Bill or Percy though, honesty Percy was always so mean and annoying, but the few times I met Bill he was very nice.</p>
<p>I was in Ginny and I's room packing my trunk when Mrs. Weasley called, "Y/n, Ginny dear, breakfast is ready!" </p>
<p>"Coming mom!" Ginny yelled. Ginny and I ran downstairs. I took a seat in between the twins like I always do and greeted everyone with a "Good morning" Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of me with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. My favorite.</p>
<p>Ron immediately started stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. "Geez Ron!" I said with my eyes wide. He replied with,</p>
<p> "What? I'm hungry." </p>
<p>"Your always hungry Ronald" Ginny chuckled as we all started laughing.</p>
<p>After we all finished eating Mrs. Weasley started cleaning up the dishes. I stopped her and said, "No please, let me." </p>
<p>"That's alright dear, I can do it." </p>
<p>"I insist" I replied. </p>
<p>"Ok, thank you dear." She said while hugging me. </p>
<p>"Of course" I smiled.</p>
<p>"We need to leave for Platform 9 3/4 in 30 minutes kids" Mr. Weasley said grabbing his coat. </p>
<p>We all nodded and after I finished cleaning up breakfast, I went back to my room and me and Ginny finished packing our trunks together. I got dressed quickly, I wanted to show off my curves a little bit. </p>
<p>I threw on tight black leggings with an emerald green crop top and some black vans. I curled my hair and let it flow over my shoulders. I put on a silver necklace that went up to my high neck with some small sliver hoops. I put on some mascara, a light blush, and some lip-gloss then grabbed my trunk and rushed downstairs.</p>
<p>"Well look at you y/n, looking beautiful as always" Fred said looking me up and down.</p>
<p> "Fred, I was thinking exactly the same thing." George replied looking me up and down as well. </p>
<p>"My eyes are up here boys." I laughed. </p>
<p>"Just enjoying the view." The twins said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed them both as we all rushed to get into the flying car.</p>
<p>I looked out the window dreading going to Hogwarts, having to see Draco's smug face again. Even if I look prettier, he's still gonna find something to bully me for, something to make me feel insure about. Ugh. Hogwarts here I come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~I Have Strong Feelings For Draco Malfoy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-SLIGHTLY SPICY*</p><p>We finally reach Platform 9 3/4. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, the twins and I hopped out of the car. We pulled out our trunks and gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug goodbye. "I'll miss you kids!" Mrs. Weasley says tearing up. </p><p>"Don't worry mum, we'll be back for Christmas Break." Ron says embarrassed. </p><p>"Yeah, plus you'll get the house all to yourselves." George says winking. </p><p>"George!" I yell hitting his arm while him and Fred laugh. </p><p>"Oh stop it you two." Mr. Weasley says slightly smiling at Mrs. Weasley. </p><p>"Ew dad!" Ginny whines and we all laugh. </p><p>"Alright, you best be going if you don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley exclaims.</p><p>I wanted to miss the train, because I knew for a fact Draco and his minions would be there. But alas, I picked up my trunk and headed over the Hogwarts Express. My face immediately lit up as soon as I saw Harry and Hermione. "Y/n! Ron!" They yelled. I dropped my trunk and ran up to them and Ron and I hugged them super tight. </p><p>"We missed you!" Hermione says smiling. </p><p>"We missed you too" I laughed. Even though I was in Slytherin, I was basically apart of the golden trio, making it the golden tetrad. We boarded the Hogwarts express and we took a seat in an empty booth. The twins and Ginny went with there other friends while Harry, Hermione, Ron and I sat together.</p><p>As we were laughing and talking about our summer, I felt someone's eyes on me, but I ignored the feeling. All of a sudden, a tall blonde boy approaches us, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. I looked up to see him standing there, looking at me, but not with anger or rage like usual, more like curiosity. </p><p>"What do you want Malfoy." Hermione says rolling her eyes.</p><p> "Shut up you filthy little mudblood." Draco said rather calm. Harry got annoyed that he was here so he said</p><p> "Leave us alone Malfoy." </p><p> "No." He replied. </p><p>"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy." Ron said scrunching his eyebrows in anger. </p><p>"Nothing much. I just want to have a word with y/l/n." He said smirking at me. </p><p>"Absolutely not." Harry said standing up. </p><p>"It's ok Harry, I'll go. No need to make a scene." I said confused. </p><p>"Don't be long y/n." Hermione said with a hint of worry in her eyes.</p><p>I got up and followed Draco into one of the rooms at the end of the train as I looked back at the trio. Draco pushed me in the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p> "What the fuck Malfoy!" I yelled. </p><p>"Oh please, I barley touched you. But if you'd like, I can." He said with the biggest smirk on his face.</p><p> "In your dreams Malfoy. Now what did you wanna talk about?" </p><p>"Well, I see you've changed a lot. You look hot." He said looking me up and down. </p><p>"Yeah I have, and your point?" I asked annoyed. </p><p>He walked closer to me looking me in my y/e/c eyes, not daring to break eye contact. I just stood there. Frozen. I had no idea what to do.</p><p>He came dangerously close to me, our bodies were now pressed against each other. I started breathing heavy as he licked his lips while looking down on me. </p><p>"Malfoy. What are doing." I whispered. </p><p>Silence. He didn't bother saying a word as he grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me even closer. I could feel his boner up against me thigh. I gulped.</p><p> "Malfoy. What are you doing." I asked again.</p><p> Still silence. He then leant in and kissed me. My eyes widened, but for some stupid reason, I kisses him back. His tongue then touched my lips, asking for permission to be invited into my mouth, and I let him. </p><p>Fuck. His tongue snaked it's way into my mouth as we started making out. He didn't move his hands from my hips, but I moved my hands into his hair and started playing with it a little bit, gently scratching his scalp with my fingernails. He groaned in pleasure.</p><p>What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Doing. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. I was melting for him. </p><p>He then moved him hand down to my ass and squeezed, I let out a soft moan. He started trailing kisses down my neck, and I let out another soft moan, all of a sudden he pulled away. He licked his lips while I just stood there in shock. He whispered in my ear, </p><p>"When we get to Hogwarts, meet me in my dorm at 10:00 p.m. sharp. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able walk for a week." </p><p>I gasped at what he just said. He started to walk away but then turned around and said, </p><p>"Oh and y/l/n." </p><p>"Hmm" I said still in shock after what just happened. </p><p>"You have a hickey." He said pointing on his neck where my hickey was. I gasped and pulled out my phone to look and there it was. A fucking hickey. I looked back up at Draco and he laughed as he walked out. I put my hair over my neck praying that no one would notice. Especially Harry Hermione and Ron.</p><p>As I walked back to our booth Hermione asked</p><p> "What did he want to talk about?" I had to think of a lie, I couldn't tell her I just made out with Draco Malfoy, so I just said </p><p>"Making my life hell, you know, the usual." I looked over at Draco who was smirking. Thank god my friends didn't notice that. I switched seats with Ron because I liked the window view and he said it made him sick.</p><p>I looked out the window and got lost in my thoughts. What the hell just happened? Does he like me? Should I meet him at his dorm? Shit. I kept replaying what happened in my mind. I've kissed before, but never like that. I wanted that man to do unholy things to my body. But why? I hate him, and he hates me. Then I realized, I don't hate him, I never did. </p><p>I have strong feelings for Draco Malfoy. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~What The Fuck Did I Do~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-VERY VERY SPICY*</p><p>As I was lost in my thoughts, Ron started shaking me to get me out of my trance.</p><p>"Y/n! Were here!" He said in excitement.</p><p>I looked up and saw Hogwarts. I forgot how beautiful it was. I smiled as I admired it. </p><p>"Come Y/n, we have to unpack so we can get to the Great Hall, oh and you and I are sharing a dorm." Hermione said happily.</p><p>"YES!" I said hugging her. </p><p>We grabbed our trunks and headed out of the express. I could feel Draco's eyes on me as I was walking, but I ignored it because I knew Hermione would notice. Hermione and I got to our dorms and unpacked our trunks, then we headed down to the Great Hall. I said goodbye as I walked over to the Slytherin table.</p><p> Different houses weren't allowed to sit together in the Great Hall, I never understood why. I sat down at the end of the table because none of the Slytherin's liked me because I was "too nice" and I apparently didn't fit in with them. All of sudden Draco comes and sits across from me.</p><p>"Malfoy. What do you want now." I said annoyed as I picked at my food.</p><p>"I thought you'd be happy to see me after our makeout sesh." He chuckled while staring at me.</p><p>"Well I'm not. And that was a mistake." I glared at him.</p><p>"Oh really? Cause you seemed like you enjoyed it. A lot. I don't blame you, I enjoyed it myself." </p><p>"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Did you just roll your eyes at me y/l/n?"</p><p>"Yeah I did. What are you gonna do about it?" I said rolling my eyes again.</p><p>"Come to my room tonight and you'll find out." He winked at me.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Feisty are we? You've changed a lot since last year, and I'm not only talking about your stunning body. You know, not everyone has the balls to talk back to me. I'm gonna have to punish you." He smirked. I said nothing, I just rolled my eyes once again. </p><p>"My room. 10:00 p.m. Don't you dare be late, or I'll have to make it to where you won't be able to walk for three weeks rather than one." He said as he walked back to his minions. Should I go? No. No way am I gonna go sleep with Draco Malfoy. I refuse to be another of his one night stands that he sleeps' with and then completely ignores the next day. I refuse.</p><p>After Dinner...</p><p>I walked with Hermione back to our dorm. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed, Hermione doing the same. I couldn't sleep thinking about Draco, thinking about what would happen if I went, and if I didn't. I stared at my ceiling imaging what he was gonna do. I looked at the clock hanging on Hermione's side of the wall. 9:55. I looked over at Hermione to see her completely passed out in her bed. Fuck it.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I wait on my bed, looking at the clock every 30 seconds. Was she gonna come? Why the fuck do I care so much about HER coming to my room. If it was any other girl, I would've just went to find another girl to fill my needs. But this was different, she was different. I wanted her and only her. If I'm being honest, I've always liked her, since 1st year, but I knew with my reputation, she would never love someone like me, so I bullied her instead. It was the only way I could talk to her. I look at the clock again, 9:55. Fuck. She's not gonna come... All of sudden I hear a knock on my door. It's her.</p><p>Y/n's POV</p><p>Fuck it.  I hop out of bed quietly and grab my robe. I slipped it on because I was wearing something a little to reveling. What? I get hot in my sleep, I'm not gonna wear fucking sweatpants and a hoodie to bed now am I? I slip out of the door trying my best not to make a sound. I get to his room, and knock on his door, taking a deep breath as I do.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I open the door, and there she is. How the fuck does she look so fucking gorgeous. I stare at her for a few seconds, getting lost in her beautiful y/e/c eyes. </p><p>"Uh hello?" She said snapping her fingers making me get out of my trance. I grab her wrist and pull her in my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. </p><p>"You came." I smirked, trying to hide my smile.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Good girl. I knew you'd come. Now, take off your robe." I said. I wanted her so bad. She hesitated, but then took her robe off, letting it drop to the floor. I looked her up and down, admiring how fucking hot she looked. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with very short shorts. Fuck she looks good. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna make you scream my name y/l/n."</p><p>Y/n's POV</p><p>As he whispered that in my ear I felt shivers down my spine. I was nervous, but I had also been craving this since 4th year. </p><p>"Take your fucking clothes off." He demanded. I listened, not wanting to find out what he would do if I didn't obey him. I slowly took off my shirt, and then my shorts. I wasn't wearing anything underneath, so I was exposed. Completely naked. </p><p>He looked me up and down, smirking. I got embarrassed, so I covered myself with my hands. Draco didn't like that. He got an angry look on his face and he ripped my hands away from my body and said </p><p>"Don't you dare cover up for me." I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. </p><p>He grabbed my hips and looked at my body up and down again and said</p><p> "God your so fucking hot y/n." Did he just call me by my first name? He never calls anyone by there first name. I blushed but looked away trying to hide it. Draco grabbed my chin so I was looking at him. His beautiful grey eyes were darting from my eyes to my lips. </p><p>And then he kissed me so passionately. Once again, I let his tongue snake it's way into my mouth. We made out for about 5 minutes while his hands searched my body.</p><p>He then picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed my back against the wall not breaking the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, he groaned in pleasure. I reached for his belt but he stopped me and said </p><p>"I don't think so y/n, I'm in control here." He then pushed me on the bed and took off his clothes until he was fully naked. I stared at his toned muscular stomach and then looked down to notice his erection.</p><p>He spread open my legs and glided his hand up my thigh, then to my stomach, then my breasts. He grabbed my boobs, massaging them and running his finger around my nipples. Then he moved one of his hands  up to my neck, and choked me, not too hard, but not too soft either as he slid the other hand down to my pussy, and slid a finger in. I gasped in pleasure.</p><p> He pushed his fingers in faster and faster making me gasp and moan, which only turned him on more. </p><p>"I can't wait anymore." He groaned as he took his fingers out and slammed himself inside of me. </p><p>"DRACO!" I screamed. He started going faster and faster, harder and harder making me moan and moan. </p><p>"You like that?" He said thrusting himself inside me.</p><p>"Y-yes" I moaned.</p><p> He grabbed my hips so he could grip onto me as he thrusted himself inside me again and again and again. I took my hands and grabbed his shoulders, but he pinned my hands down over my head and kept going faster and faster each time. He kissed me on my lips, and then moved down to my neck, and then my chest, then my stomach as he kept going. </p><p>"Fuck y/n. You so feel so fucking good." He moaned. </p><p>He pulled out just as I was about to reach my climax. "Why'd you stop?" I asked breathing heavily</p><p> He laughed "You want me to keep going?" </p><p>"Yes." I said softly. He slid the tip of his dick against my pussy, and said </p><p>"Beg."</p><p>"Wh-what?" I asked trying to control my moans. </p><p>"Beg." He repeated himself. He began to rub it against my pussy faster and faster, but not putting it in. I moaned in pleasure.</p><p>"BEG ME Y/N!" He yelled.</p><p>"PLEASE FUCK ME DRACO!" I screamed. </p><p>And just like that, he slammed inside me again, I moaned the loudest I had the entire time. He went faster and harder than he had before making me moan in pain and pleasure. And just like that, I climaxed, but he kept going until he climaxes as well. He plopped himself down next to me as we both started breathing really heavily.</p><p>"Fuck that felt good." He said panting.</p><p>"Yeah, it did." I replied panting as well. I went to get up so I could go back to my dorm, but Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me back down and said</p><p> "Did I say you could leave?" </p><p>"I have to get back to my dorm-"</p><p>"I don't think so. I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>"Malfoy-"</p><p>"Draco. You call me Draco now. Only people I hate and who hate me call me by my last name. Besides, I think after what just happened were now on a first name basis." </p><p>I laughed and lied back down. He got on top of me and wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his head on my chest. "Draco?" I ask confused.</p><p>"Hmm." He says still laying on me.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm holding my girl."</p><p>"Your girl?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes. My girl. Your mine now y/n." He says lifting his head up to give me a kiss and then putting his head back on my chest. </p><p>I played with his hair until I thought he feel asleep, but as soon as I stopped he picked my hand back up and told me</p><p> "Don't stop. I like it when you play with my hair like that." I smiled and kept playing with his hair until he finally drifted off to sleep. I continued to play with his hair as I stared at his ceiling.</p><p>What the fuck did I do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~Your Mine~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I eventually fell asleep as well, but woke up with Draco still lying on my chest. I smiled. Then I grabbed my phone to look at the time. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>"Draco!" I yelled trying to push him off me, but he didn't budge. </p><p>"What." He said holding me tighter. His morning voice was to die for, it made me for fall for him even more. </p><p>"Were late for potions! We got to get up!" </p><p>"I don't give a fuck if I'm late y/n."</p><p>"Well I care if I'm late so get off me so I can go!" He looked at me and said,</p><p>"What do you say?"</p><p>"Seriously Draco, I have to go!"</p><p>"I'm not letting you go until you say your mine."</p><p>"Fine. I'm yours. Happy?"</p><p>"Yes" He smiled. I smiled too as I put my clothes back on and threw on my robe. I didn't have time to brush my hair so I just threw my hair in a messy bun. I looked in the mirror and realized I had hickeys all up and down my neck.</p><p>"DRACO!" I looked at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You gave me a hickey?"</p><p>"Of course I did y/n, I'm claiming you because your mine." He smiles.</p><p>"Draco. No one can know about last night."</p><p>"Why? You worried your mudblood friends are gonna get mad at you?" </p><p>"I cannot believe you just called them that."</p><p>"What? It's true. Potter and Weaslebee may not be mudbloods, but Granger sure is. And your pathetic if you disagree."</p><p>"Fuck you Draco Malfoy." I said rushing out of his room.</p><p>"Y/N WAIT!" He called out. I didn't bother responding. I slammed his door and ran to class.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>"Y/N WAIT!" I called out, but she didn't listen, she ran out slamming the door behind her. I fucked up. I knew I had to apologize to her-wait. Why the fuck do I want to apologize? I never apologize. To anyone. Why is y/n so different? What makes her so different? I paced back and forth my room thinking about what to do. I decided to go to class, I'll get to see her there, and after I can apologize, then, I can take her back to my room and fuck her again. </p><p>I put on my robe and rushed to Potions class, I saw that there was an empty seat next to y/n, so I gladly took it. She looked over at me and then quickly looked back down to take her notes. </p><p>"Decided to join us Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape said.</p><p>"Sorry Professor, I got distracted." I replied. </p><p>"Mhm, I see."</p><p>I look over at her and smirk. She doesn't bother looking at me.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>"Mhm, I see." Professor Snape said.</p><p>I screamed internally. I wanted to avoid Draco at ALL costs. He looked up at me and smirked, I didn't bother looking at him.</p><p>"Today. We will be experimenting with the Amortentia Potion. It is the most powerful love potion there is. It smells different to each person, each person will smell who there attracted to. Since Ms. Y/l/n and Mr. Malfoy decided to join late, they can be the first to smell it." Snape said glaring at us. I let out a sigh. I knew I would smell Draco. </p><p>Draco smelled it first and said,</p><p> "I smell Vanilla, Coconut, and Roses." He smirked at me. That's what I smell like. I tried so hard to hide my smile. There was no way he was gonna get away for saying what he said that easily. I smelled the potion next, and of course, I smelled Draco. However, I decided to get on his nerves, so I looked at him and said, </p><p>"I smell tea, red apples, and grass." Draco only ate green apples, so I knew he would notice it wasn't him. I smirked at him and I could see the rage in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and turned his hands into fists, trying not to cause a scene. I smiled feeling victorious. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>No. The Fuck. She Did Not. There's no way she smelt another guy in that potion. She was MINE, and no one else's. No guy besides me was allowed to touch her, talk to her, or even look at her. It sounds terrible saying that, but I don't trust people. Especially the boys in this school. I knew almost every guy was attracted to her, drooling all over her. Well they weren't allowed to. She's mine. I'll kill any guy who so much as looks at her. You think I'm joking, well I'm not. I'm dead serious. I clenched my jaw and turned my hands into fists as she smiled at me looking like it was her plan to make me jealous.</p><p>It worked. I am jealous. I swear this girl drives me fucking insane. She always has since first year. But even more now that she looks so much hotter. I leant in and whispered in her ear, "Your gonna have to be punished for that little stunt you just pulled, your lucky I don't fuck your right here right now." She then whispered back,</p><p>"I'd like to see you try Malfoy." I know she did not just call me by my last name after I specifically told her not to. I whispered back,</p><p>"Bet. Guys Bathroom. 5 minutes." I didn't bother asking to leave the class, I just got up and left, waiting for her to meet me. </p><p>Y/N'S POV</p><p>He just walked out of class. I wasn't gonna go, but damn. He's like a drug, I'm addicted to him. 5 minutes pass and I raise my hand and ask to use the restroom. Professor Snape says yes, and I walk to the guys restroom, knowing I'm gonna regret what I did in Potions. </p><p>Once I got there Draco sneaked up on me and slammed me against the wall. "What did I tell you about calling me Malfoy. And who the fuck did you smell in that god damn potion." </p><p>I wanted to mess with him some more, and since I knew Harry had a crush on me, and Draco hated him, I whispered seductively "Harry Potter." The rage in his face was so strong. He was pissed. He wrapped his hand around me neck and said,</p><p>"Are you trying to piss me of y/n."</p><p>"Maybe." I say biting my lip. </p><p>"Don't do that. I can't control myself when you do that." </p><p>I flipped him over so his back was now against the wall. I pressed myself up against him and whispered in his ear, "Don't test me Malfoy." I bit his ear softly and then looked at him and bit my lip, as I walked out, leaving him standing there speechless. I could tell I was getting on his nerves. </p><p>It was now time for lunch so I walked with Hermione to the Great Hall. I left to sit at the Slytherin table I took a seat in between two people so Draco wouldn't sit with me, But of course, that didn't stop him. He pushed one of the guys out of the chair and sat down next to me. He slid his hand up and down my thigh, when Harry came up to us. "Y/n, can I umm, talk to you for minute?" </p><p>"Sure Harry." I said as I got up. Draco was jealous, and so he followed me. </p><p>"What's up Harry? I ask. Draco was secretly watching us behind a wall.</p><p>"Well, umm, I've been wanting tell you this for a while now..."</p><p>"What?" I chuckled.</p><p>"I like you. A lot. And I was maybe wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Yule Ball next month?" </p><p>I forgot about the Yule Ball, I wanted to go with Draco, but I had no idea what we were, so I said, "I don't really do dances."</p><p>"Oh um"</p><p>"I'm sorry Harry, I'm flattered, really. But I'll let you know if I change my mind." I smile. </p><p>"Yea, ok." He slightly smiles back. </p><p>I started walking away but remembered that Ginny liked Harry, so I turned around and said "Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>"I know Ginny really wants to go with you."</p><p>"Re-really?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh um, ok. Thanks I guess." I nodded and headed back to the Great Hall and found Draco hiding behind a wall.</p><p>"You rejected him. Good girl." He smiled grabbing my hips.</p><p>"I didn't reject him for you Malfoy."</p><p>He gripped my hips harder and said "What did I tell you about calling me that."</p><p>I laughed and escaped his grasp, walking back to the Great Hall.</p><p>He called out, "Don't you walk away from me!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Then, Draco ran up and hugged me from behind. </p><p>"Draco let go!"</p><p>"No. I have a question."</p><p>"What's your question." I say turning around while his arms are still wrapped around mine. </p><p>"Go to the Yule Ball with me."</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>"No, listen to me, please."</p><p>Draco never says please, so I let him talk.</p><p>"I like you y/n, I want you, and only you. I know you don't want your friends knowing about us, but-"</p><p>"Us?" I questioned him.</p><p>"Yes y/n. Your my girlfriend. Your mine."</p><p>I smiled wide, and jumped into his arms and hugged him, "Yes. Yes I'll go to the ball with you." He smiled, a real smile, and said "Thank you love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~My Time Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 3 weeks since me Draco started dating, secretly of course. Draco, he's different around me, nice. I spend a lot of nights in his dorm, not only having sex, because believe me, we did that a lot. We cuddled, we watched movies, we played board games, we talked, it was nice.</p><p> Today was Saturday, no classes, me and Draco were cuddling, I had my head on his chest, he had one arm wrapped around me while using the other to play with my fingers. He kissed me on the forehead and said "How could I be so lucky to have a girl like you all to my self?" </p><p>I giggled and looked up at him. We got lost in each others eyes. He looked at my lips and then leaned into kiss me, I kissed him back of course, put then I got off him and said "Is it alright if I take a shower?" Draco had his own room with his own bathroom. </p><p>"Of course darling." He smiled. I walked into the bathroom and removed my clothes, and hopped in the shower, turning on the hot water. All of a sudden I feel cold hands on my waist and I already know who it is. </p><p>"Draco." I said turning around.</p><p>"Yes baby?" He had all kinds of names for me, darling, love, babe, baby, sweetheart, and a few more. </p><p>"What are you doing in here?" I say covering myself in embarrassment. </p><p>He removes my hands and pinned them on the shower wall as he looked at my body up and down and says, "What do you mean love, this is my shower." </p><p>"Alright fine." We showered together, and he insisted on washing my hair, and my body. I let him because I knew if I disobeyed him, I would get punished, and I'm too sore from the other night to be punished. </p><p>We got out of the shower and I told him I was gonna go meet up with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. He nodded and I got dressed to leave. I was about to leave the door when he said, "You forgot something."</p><p>"What?" I asked looking around.</p><p>"This." He said leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>"Oh yeah." I said smiling as I kissed him again. I pulled away and left, on my way to meet Hermione.</p><p>"Goodbye darling, I'll see you tonight." He winked. </p><p>I rolled my eyes playfully and left.</p><p>In The Gryffindor Common Room</p><p>"Y/n! There you are!" Hermione said as she ran up to hug me.</p><p>"We need to talk." She said gesturing me to sit down.</p><p>"Ok..." I said as I sat down. </p><p>"Why do keep sneaking out of our dorm and not coming back until morning?"</p><p>I knew I had to tell her sooner or later about me and Draco, especially considering the Yule Ball was next week and that would be the first time Draco and I would be seen together in public.</p><p>"I guess I should tell you..." I said taking a deep breath. "Draco and I..."</p><p>I could already see the anger in her face. </p><p>"We're dating." I was so scared for her reaction. </p><p>She sat there in silence just looking at me with her eyebrows scrunched together, she was angry. </p><p>"Mione... Please say something..."</p><p>"What is wrong with you y/n?! Malfoy?! He's such a dick!" She yells. </p><p>"I know he was-"</p><p>"IS. HE IS A DICK."</p><p>"Not to me Hermione. He's different around me, I... I really like him, and he likes me."</p><p>"How can you be so stupid Y/n?! HE'S MALFOY! YOUR JUST GONNA GET HURT BEING WITH HIM!"</p><p>"Hermione calm down!"</p><p>"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU JUST TOLD ME YOUR IN A REALATIONSHIP WITH THE DRACO MALFOY!" </p><p>Just my luck, Harry and Ron walked in standing there in shock. "You-your dating Malfoy?" Harry asked with hurt in his eyes.</p><p>"Guys please... Just listen-"</p><p>"No Y/n. No..." Harry said walking away. Ron was still in shock. I turned around to face Hermione. </p><p>"Hermione please..."</p><p>"You have to choose Y/n. It's him, or us."</p><p>"Don't make me choose between you guys and him."</p><p>"Why? Cause you'll choose him?" Ron asked. </p><p>I turned around and said "Yeah... I'll choose him..."</p><p>I turned back around when Hermione said</p><p> "He's gonna break your heart one day Y/n. And when he does, we're not gonna be here to help you through it." I feel tears forming in my eyes as Hermione walks away. I turn around to Ron. He was my last hope. </p><p>"Ron... Please..." I said, my voice cracking. You could tell he felt bad, but he said nothing to me as he walked away, following Hermione. </p><p>The tears pored out of eyes, and I ran my to Draco's room. When I got there, I saw him on top of Pansy. </p><p>Pansy. Fucking. Parkinson. I stood there, my heart breaking. Neither of them were wearing a shirt, and Draco was kissing her saying "God I love you." My heart shattered into a million pieces as I heard those words come out of his mouth. I slowly walked backward, bumping into the wall, causing noise. </p><p>Draco looked at me with regret in his eyes. "Draco..." I said my voice cracking again as I ran out of his room. "Y/n wait! Please!" He got off Pansy and threw on a shirt as he chased me down the hallway. I couldn't breathe. I was having a panic attack. I just lost everyone... I headed to the astronomy tower. No one loved me, I was worthless... I didn't give a shit about my life anymore. </p><p>My time is over...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ~I Love You~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING*</p><p>I was at the tower looking down at the ground. "Should I?" I ask myself biting my lip as I get closer to the edge. I have to. I'm not wanted. My father didn't want me, my friends don't want me, and the man I fell in love with doesn't love me either. I'm fucking worthless. The wind blows in my face. I let out a sigh as I get ready to jump.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>Why the fuck did I do that? And with Pansy. "Y/n wait! Please! I yell. She runs out of the room, I get off Pansy and throw on a shirt as I chase after her. She was too fast, and I lost her. I looked everywhere for her. I ran into the Gryffindor Common room. "Granger! Potter!" I yell. </p><p>"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy." Hermione says grinding her teeth in anger. </p><p>"Have you seen y/n?!"</p><p>"No. We gave her a choice, us or you. And guess who she chose. You." </p><p>I felt happy that she chose me, but I needed to find her to explain. "Granger, I don't have time for this! Where the fuck is she?!"</p><p>"She's not here Malfoy!" Harry yelled walking over to me. </p><p>"Well she has to be somewher-" Then it hit me. The astronomy tower. No... NO! I ran as fast as I could to the tower. I can't loose her... I love her too much.</p><p>I got there and saw y/n standing at the edge with the wind blowing in her hair. "Y/N!!!" I yelled. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, I could tell she's been crying, even though I was on the other side of the tower, I could see her red puffy eyes.  </p><p>"Y/N PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"</p><p>"WHY WOULD YOU CARE DRACO?!" She yelled. "No one cares..." She said softly. </p><p>"I CARE! PLEASE-JUST LET ME EXPLAIN! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I yelled, my voice cracking at the thought of losing her. </p><p>She looked down, and then back at me, "I'm sorry, I can't..." </p><p>And with that, she jumps. </p><p>"NOOOO! Y/N!!!" I screamed. I ran down the stairs to catch her but she was too close to the ground.</p><p>"No no no!" I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it at her, yelling "LEVIOSA!" </p><p>She stopped in the air, about 5 feet from the ground. I ran over to her and said a spell to make her fall down. I catch her in my arms. </p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Why wasn't I dead? I opened my eyes and saw Draco holding me in his arms, tears streaming down his very worried face. He stood me up and kissed me, I pulled away. "You kissed Pansy! You were about to sleep with her!"</p><p>"Yes, but y/n please let me explain-"</p><p>"NO! I chose you over my friends, and you broke my heart." I said my voice cracking. </p><p>"Y/n, I have an explanation! Please, I-I can't loose you... I can't"</p><p>"Fine. Talk."</p><p>"Yes, I was gonna sleep with her, but only because she put me under a love potion! When I saw your face, the spell broke, and I realized what was happening. Please y/n, you have to believe me, I-I"</p><p>"You what Draco?" I said believing him. </p><p>"I love you"</p><p>I smiled and I cried. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. I jumped in his arms and said "Ok, but can you say it twice?" I giggled.</p><p>"I love you." He said smiling as he kissed me. "I love you. I love you. Y/n Y/l/n, I love you. I love you." He said in between kisses. I cupped his cheek with on hand and smiled as I said "I love you too Draco Malfoy." </p><p>He smiled the widest I've ever seen him smile. I buried my face in the crock of his neck and he carried me bridal style back to his dorm. </p><p>I guess I lied, I am wanted. I'm not worthless. And even if my father and friends don't love me, I know that one person loves me, Draco Malfoy. </p><p>And he's all I'll ever need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ~He Really Does Love Her~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to Draco whispering my name. "Y/n baby, wake up. I made you breakfast." I rolled over and stretched my arms and legs.</p><p>"You made me breakfast?" I yawned.</p><p>"Breakfast in bed." He smiled. </p><p>"But what about the Great Hall?" </p><p>"Screw that, I wanna spend my morning with you love" He said as he put a tray over my legs with pancakes, bacon, and eggs on it, my favorite. </p><p>"How'd you know?" I questioned as I sat up to eat.</p><p>He lifted my chin and said "Because I know you." </p><p>I smiled as I began eating. Draco just watched me eat. </p><p>"What?" I asked chewing on my pancakes. </p><p>"Just enjoying the view." He smirked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled as I continued eating.  </p><p>After I finished eating, Draco crawled into bed with me and layed his head on my chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.  "Promise me something." He asked playing with my fingers. </p><p>"Anything." I say.</p><p>"Please don't ever do that again. I can't loose you. You have to promise me you won't try to do that again. You have to promise me that you'll never leave me."</p><p>I lift his chin up and kiss him softly on the lips, "I promise." I smiled. He smiled back and then nuzzled his head back onto my chest.  We fell back asleep in each other's arms, not even bothering to attend class. </p><p>Hermione was worried when she noticed I wasn't in class, so she left to find me. The first place she looked, Draco's dorm. She didn't bother knocking, she just walked right in. </p><p>She looked over on the bed and saw me and Draco, she observed what was happening, curious as to why Draco Malfoy was clinged to me like a monkey.  </p><p>I woke up and saw Hermione standing there watching us. I went to get up trying not to wake Draco, but he held my waist tighter and said, </p><p>"No please, please don't leave me." </p><p>Hermione was confused. She looked at me and mouthed the words "We'll talk later." And then she left, going back to class still shocked to see how much Draco cared about me.</p><p> I was fully awake now, so I just played with Draco's hair, waiting for him to wake up. When he finally woke up he said "Morning love."</p><p>I laughed and said "Draco, it's 1:03 p.m."</p><p>"Oh shit, really?" He asked confused. </p><p>"Yup" I said getting up to get dressed. </p><p>"And where may I ask are you going?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Draco. We've already miss 1st and 2nd period, we can't miss 3rd too." I chuckled looking for my robe. </p><p>"Looking for this?" He says smirking while he holds my robe in his hand.</p><p>"Draco we have to get to class!" I say reaching for my robe.</p><p>"Say please." </p><p>"Pretty Please." I said giving a pouty face.</p><p>"Fuck. You know I can't resist you when you give me that face." He says giving me my robe.</p><p>He took that as an opportunity, he pushed me against the wall, and started kissing my neck. I moaned softly. He pulled away and put on his robe. I looked in the mirror to see a hickey. "DRACO! AGAIN, SERIOUSLY?!" I whined. </p><p>"Relax daring" he said walking over to me hugging my waist and putting his chin on my head. "I want everyone to know your mine." </p><p>Ron, Harry, and Hermione already knew about us, so at this point I honestly didn't care if anyone knew we were together. We walked into the hall, our hands interlocked together.  We already missed 3rd period, so everyone was in the hallway. Everyone gasped and whispered as they saw us together, but I didn't care. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>We walked into the hall, our hands interlocked together. We already missed 3rd period, so everyone was in the hallway. Everyone gasped and whispered as they saw us together, but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid to show off the fact that she was mine. </p><p>We walked into 4th period with Professor Umbridge, and we noticed that there was only one seat left. "Well darling, I guess you'll be sitting on my lap." I smirked as I sat down patting my lap for her to sit and she did. Y/n started taking notes, I observed her, watching her every move. How she would bite her lip when she wrote something wrong, how she fiddled with her fingers when she was bored, how she played with her hair, she was perfect. I loved everything about her.</p><p>She started moving around, giving me a boner. She looked at me and said "Seriously?" </p><p>"What do you expect y/n, your wiggling all over me!" I whispered. She laughed and went back to taking notes.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione's eyes on me and Draco the entire class, trying to see if I was just a game to him. But I knew I wasn't. I knew he loved me, and I loved him. I loved everything about him. I was taking notes when Professor Umbridge walked over to us. "Ms. y/l/n. What on earth are you doing?" Shit.</p><p>Draco quickly answered, he didn't want me to get in trouble. "There were no more seats available Professor." </p><p>"Alright... I'll let that one slide, but would you care to tell me what that is on your neck Ms. y/l/n?"</p><p>I looked at her and gulped. "I ran into a wall on my way here." Fuck. What kind of an excuse was that? </p><p>"Are your sure about that? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like a hickey. From Mr. Malfoy I assume?"</p><p>"Yeah she got it from me. You got a problem with that?" Draco said getting defensive. </p><p>"As a matter of fact I do. That is highly inappropriate for school." She said smiling evilly. </p><p>"Well I don't care. She's mine. And I want everyone to know that, so as much as we greatly apricate your opinion-" He said with so much sarcasm in his voice. I cut him off and said,</p><p>"But we don't give a flying fuck." He smirked at my braveness and placed his hand on my thigh.</p><p>"I see. Detention. The both of you." She said walking away to finish teaching.</p><p>"I'm proud of you darling, that was rather brave standing up to her." He whispered he in my ear. </p><p>"Well I can be quite surprising sometimes." I flirt.</p><p>"Is that so? My dorm. Before detention. I would like to know how surprising you can be." He smiled. </p><p>"I'll see you there." I winked at him.</p><p>Hermione's POV</p><p>As I was watching Draco and Y/n, I realize they that he really loves her. "Ronald, Harry." I said looking at them. "Yeah?" Harry asks looking up at me. "Do you see the way he looks at her... He really does love her..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ~I'm Her Father~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-VERY VERY SPICY*</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Class with Umbridge was over, so I followed Draco to his dorm. As I walked out with Draco's arm around my shoulder, Hermione, Ron, and Harry kept looking at us. But I didn't care. There opinion doesn't matter to me anymore.</p><p>"Ready darling?" Draco asked opening his door.</p><p>"The question is, are you ready?" I flirted. I pushed him on his desk chair and started taking off my clothes. Draco looked me up and down. I  crawled onto his lap and started kissing his as I ran my fingers through his hair, just the way he likes it. </p><p>I started grinding on him, knowing it would turn him on, leaving him wanting more. He grabbed my breasts and began massaging them. I moaned in his ear softly, and that turned him on even more.  He grabbed my hips and grinded me on him. "Fuck y/n." He groaned. </p><p>I lent in and whispered in his ear, "I told you, I'm full of surprises." I bit his ear softly. </p><p>I unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants and his boxers. I crawled back on top of him and started kissing him as I continued to grind on him. He pulled back my hair and kissed down my neck and my chest. </p><p>Then, he slid inside me and I gasped in surprise. He griped my hips to make me go faster, and I did, making us both moan in pleasure. He let go of my hips and grabbed my breasts as I continued to fuck him. I started to slow down and he didn't like that so he moved his hand up to my neck and choked me, not with too much force, but enough to make me go faster. </p><p>"Fuck y/n. You feel so fucking good." He groaned as we were both moving our hips to make him go deeper inside me. </p><p>I reached my climax and screamed his name over and over again in pleasure. He got so turned on when I screamed his name, so he picked me up and threw me on the bed and got back on top of me and spread open my legs as he said, "I'll admit you did good, but I'm in control now."</p><p>He rubbed the tip of his dick against my pussy making me moan in pleasure. I closed my eyes to prevent myself from screaming when all of sudden he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him and said, "Why did you-" but he cut me off by slamming himself inside me. </p><p>"FUCK!" I screamed. He went harder and faster and when I asked him slow down, he didn't. He just went faster when I asked him to slow down. I was biting my lip to prevent me from screaming in pain and pleasure. </p><p>After about 10 minutes, he climaxed and pulled out. "Good girl." He said cleaning up. </p><p>I was breathing heavy and my legs were shaking because he fucked me so hard. I could barley walk. </p><p>"Draco! I can't walk!"</p><p>He laughed and said "I don't know why your complaining babe, that means I did a good job."</p><p>I let out a huff and tried to put my pants back on. </p><p>"Need help with that?" He chuckled walking over to me. </p><p>"Ugh. Yes."</p><p>"What do you say?"</p><p>"Please." I whined plopping onto bed. He walked over to me  and helped me put my pants back on. I threw on my shirt as he put his clothes back on. We grabbed our robes and walked to detention. Fuck. Umbridge is gonna kill me if she see's me struggling to walk. She'll definitely know what happened. God I hate that woman. </p><p>We walked into detention and I sat down as soon as possible so she wouldn't notice my legs shaking uncontrollably. </p><p>"Now. Ms. Y/l/n, since you found it appropriate to show up to class with hickeys on your neck, you may use the enchanted quill first. </p><p>Draco stood up fast and said "No way. There's no way your gonna make her use that quill. She didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"I'm afraid she did. And she must be taught a lesson."</p><p>"No! Make me use it instead!"</p><p>"Oh don't worry Mr. Malfoy, you will. After Ms. y/l/n of course."</p><p>"It's ok Draco." I said pulling his arm back down. He sat back down and held my left hand as I began to write with the right one.  As I started writing, my left hand started to bleed as words were being written on it. </p><p>"OW!" I screamed. Draco let go of my hand as we both looked to see that what was wrote was "I must not be disrespectful" </p><p>I started tearing up because of the pain while Draco grabbed my thigh and started tearing up as well seeing me in pain.</p><p>All of a sudden Professor Snape bursts in Umbridge's office and yells "What is going on here!"</p><p>"I'm teaching these two students a lesson of course. Do you have a problem with that Snape?" Umbridge said walking towards him. </p><p>Snape walked over to me and looked at my hand and his eyes widened. "As a matter of fact I do. This is unexpectable, this is not how we punish the students." </p><p>"Well it's how I do it." Umbridge said sternly. </p><p>Snape grabbed me and Draco by the arms softly and pulled us out of her room. </p><p>"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"</p><p>Snape didn't bother answering. He just got us as far away from her as possible.</p><p>"Are you alright y/n?" Snape asked looking at my hand. </p><p>"I'm fine, thank you for getting us out of there Professor Snape." I smiled lightly, still in pain. </p><p>"Of course." He smiled as he walked away. I've never seen Snape smile before. Why did he care so much?</p><p>"I'll kill her for hurting you." Draco said turning his hands into fists as he walked to her office. I stood In front of him and said </p><p>"Draco don't. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'm alright, I promise."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked.</p><p>"Positive." I smiled, not wanting him to see my pain. He embraced me with a hug as he put his head the crock my my neck.</p><p>"I hate seeing you in pain." He cried. </p><p>"I know, but I'm ok." I said hugging him. </p><p>Little did I know Snape was watching us.</p><p>Snape's POV</p><p>I was watching them. Y/n looked happy with him, and that's all I ever wanted for her. I know, why do I care? Well, I don't know how or when to tell her, but... I'm her father...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ~Always And Forever~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>It's a few days later, and Yule Ball is tomorrow. I was still confused on why Snape cared so much, I was determined to fine out after the Yule Ball, but today I was going dress shopping with Hermione and Ginny, and tomorrow was all about me and Draco. I didn't want anything getting in the way of that.</p><p>I was in the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione. We had started talking again after she realized how much I cared for Draco, even if she didn't like him. Ron was okay with it now too, but Harry was completely avoiding me. I haven't spoken to him since the night I tried to jump of the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Y/n, were still down to go dress shopping today right?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied.</p><p>"Good! I haven't seen you much since we've gotten to Hogwarts." Ginny explained.</p><p>"Well Ginny, you are a year below me." I said</p><p>"I know, at least we can hang out today."</p><p>"OMG! We should totally get butterbeers!" Hermione said smiling.</p><p>" I love butterbeer!" Me and Ginny said at the same time, we laughed after.</p><p>"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Draco and grab my money, I'll be right back and then we can go." I said walking away.</p><p>"Ok, don't be long Y/N, we got to get there before all the good dresses are gone." Hermione said waving goodbye.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I heard a knock on my door. I hope it y/n, I miss her. I know I saw her this morning, but still. I can't stand not being around her. I open the door and there she is, looking beautiful as always.</p><p>"Hello gorgeous." I said smirking as I opened the door wider to let her in.</p><p>"Hi babe." She said kissing me on the cheek. "I'm going dress shopping with Hermione and Ginny, so I'll be gone for a few hours."</p><p>Fuck. I really wanted to spend time with her. "Can't you stay here with me?" I whined.</p><p>"Today I'm having a girls day. But tomorrow, you get me all to yourself." I giggled.</p><p>"Alright fine." I huffed. She grabbed her wallet and kiss me on the lips.</p><p>"Bye my love." She said walking out the door. I loved when she called me that. Fuck, I miss her already.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>After me, Hermione, and Ginny grabbed our butterbeers and talked about how we've been, we searched the dress shop for hours, until we finally found our dresses.</p><p>We went back to Hogwarts and me and Hermione hid our dresses in our closet. We didn't want anyone to see them until the ball.</p><p>I went back to Draco's room, and found him reading a book on his bed.</p><p>"Hey baby." I said closing the door behind me.</p><p>He threw his book on the other side of the bed and ran over to me and picked me up and spun me in the air.</p><p>"Draco I was only gone for 4 hours." I laughed.</p><p>"4 hours too long." He said</p><p>I jumped out of his arms and reached in my bag and pulled out some chocolate frogs.</p><p>"What is that?" He asked</p><p>"I got you chocolate frogs, your favorite."</p><p>"I got you something too." He said grabbing a small velvet box out of his nightstand.</p><p>I opened it to revel a necklace with an emerald green stone in connected to it. On the back was written "Always and forever". I looked up at him and smiled. "It's beautiful!"</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." He said as he pulled my hair back to out on the necklace.</p><p>"Well now I feel bad, all I got you was candy."</p><p>He turned me around fixing my hair as he cupped my face and said "Y/n, you gave me enough by giving me you." I smiled and kissed him.</p><p>We cuddled on the bed and watched the movie "After" I layed on his chest as he had one arm around me, using the other to eat his chocolate frogs. When it was over, he said "How could he do that to Tessa? I would never do that to you."</p><p>I smiled and said, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too baby, always and forever."</p><p>"Always and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ~The Yule Ball~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING*</p><p>Today is The Yule Ball. It starts in 3 hours. I was getting ready with Ginny and Hermione in our dorm.</p><p>"I'm so exited!" Hermione says.</p><p>"Same. Who are you guys going with?' I ask.</p><p>"I'm going with Ron." Hermione said smiling.</p><p>"Harry asked me to go with him, of course I said yes." Ginny giggled. </p><p>"I assume your going with Malfoy." Hermione said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Hermione. You said you accepted me and Draco being together." </p><p>"I know, your right. I'm sorry. Let's just get ready, the ball starts in a few hours." </p><p>Soon enough, we were all finished getting ready, the three of us looking beautiful.</p><p>"You guys look stunning!" I said to Ginny and Hermione.</p><p>"Thanks! You do too!" Hermione smiled.</p><p>"Look at us, three hot ladies. We could call ourselves the Sexy Trio." Ginny said laughing.</p><p>We all laughed as it was time to head to the Yule Ball. </p><p>Hermione, Ginny, and I walked down the stairs. Everyone was looking at us. Everyone. </p><p>"Hermione, you look." Ron gulped. "Beautiful."</p><p>"Why thank you Ronald." Hermione laughed as she walked to go get punch, Ron following her like a lost puppy.</p><p>Harry couldn't stop staring at me, so I said "Harry, Ginny, why don't you two dance?"</p><p>"Yeah, umm Ginny would you like to dance?" </p><p>"Sure." Ginny said looking a little bummed.</p><p>Draco then walked up to me and said "You look fucking gorgeous." As he looked me up and down.</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand.</p><p>"You may." I said taking it.</p><p>We danced as the song "Perfect" came on. I got lost in his eyes. We danced for hours, it was like no one else was there. Just me, and him. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I saw her walk down the stairs. God she looked so fucking hot. I didn't even notice Ginny or Hermione, my eyes were focused on y/n. I walked over to her and said "You look fucking gorgeous." As I looked her up and down. She looked so good. "May I have this dance?" I asked reaching my hand out.</p><p>"You may." She said taking my hand.</p><p>I got lost in her eyes. We danced for hours, it was like no one else was there. Just me, and her. </p><p>"I'm parched, I'm gonna go get some punch, do you want some?" She asked as she stopped dancing. </p><p>"Yes darling." I said watching her walk away. </p><p>I went to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle as I waited for her to come back.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>As I was pouring the punch, Harry came up to me. </p><p>"Hey, what's up?" I asked grabbing another cup.</p><p>"I just wanted to say you look stunning tonight." He said staring at me.</p><p>"Thanks Harry, you don't look to bad yourself." I laughed. </p><p>"Hey, what's Draco doing?" He asked pointing to him.</p><p>I looked over for a second at Draco laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. That's all the time Harry needed to slip something in my drink. I turned back around not noticing what Harry did. "He's just talking with his friends." I said taking a drink of my punch.</p><p>"I'm gonna go back to Draco, have fun with Ginny!" I said walking away.</p><p>I gave Draco his punch and took another drink of mine. "Thank you love." He said.</p><p>All of a sudden I started to feel really dizzy. "Hey, I'm gonna go use the restroom, I'll be right back." I smiled walking away. </p><p>I got to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, but when I looked in the mirror I saw Harry standing behind me. "Harry, what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I asked trying to keep my balance. </p><p>"I'm sorry Y/n, but you leave me no other choice." </p><p>"What are you talking abou-" I started to say but passed out on the floor.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>Y/n still isn't back from the bathroom. I went to look for Granger. </p><p>"Granger! Have you seen y/n?"</p><p>"No, why?" She asked.</p><p>"She went to the bathroom over an hour ago."</p><p>"Oh my god... I'll help you look for her. You check the bathrooms, I'll check the dorms." She said running out.</p><p>I went to the girls bathroom and shouted "Y/N?! WHERE ARE YOU??" Nothing. Then I looked on the floor to see the necklace I had given her last week. </p><p>"No..." </p><p>She's Gone...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ~He Did What?~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I woke up tied to a bed. I look around and realize I'm in Harry's room. I still feel dizzy. I look over on the bed and I see Harry sitting there staring at me. </p><p>"Your up!" He says smiling. </p><p>"Harry... Wha-what are you doing?" I ask looking up to see my hands tied to his headboard with rope.</p><p>"You don't get it do you y/n? Don't you understand? I love you. But your with Malfoy. Stupid fucking Malfoy. This was the only way I could get you all to myself."</p><p>I couldn't say anything, I felt like I was gonna pass out again. </p><p>"Don't try to scream y/n. It'll be over soon, I promise."  Harry said as he started to pull down my underwear, kissing my thighs, kissing higher and higher. I tried to loosen my hands from the rope, but everything went black again. </p><p>Hermione's POV</p><p>I told Ron to help me look for y/n. It's not like her to disappear for an hour without letting anyone know where she was. </p><p>We looked in her dorm, but she wasn't there. We looked in Draco's dorm, nothing. We looked in the Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Room, but she was no where to be found. </p><p>"Hermione, maybe we should check  in me and Harry's dorm. I can't imagine why she would be there, but it's worth a shot." Ron said.</p><p>I nodded my head in agreement as we ran to Ron and Harry's dorm. I was to worried to knock, so I pushed open the door and couldn't believe what I saw.</p><p>Y/n was passed out, tied to Harry's bed while Harry had his head under her dress, kissing her thighs. </p><p>"HARRY POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at him. </p><p>Harry jumped up and stuttered trying to say what he was doing. </p><p>"Hermione, look." Ron said pointing to y/n's underwear on the floor. I looked at the floor and then looked at y/n. </p><p>"Harry-were... were you about to... to rape her?" I asked hoping there was a different story.</p><p>"I-I-" Harry stuttered. </p><p>All of a sudden, Draco ran into the room.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I couldn't find her anywhere, so I look in Harry and Ron's room. I run in there room and see y/n passed out, tied to Harry's bed with her underwear on the floor. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I screamed at Harry.  He didn't say anything.</p><p>"ANSWER ME POTTER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIED?!" I screamed again.</p><p>"Malfoy, we... we think he was trying to rape her..." Hermione said looking at y/n.</p><p>"What the fuck did she just say." I said with anger in my face and voice as I looked at Potter. </p><p>I punched Harry in the face and repeated,</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY POTTER! IS SHE TELLING THE TRUTH?! WERE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH MY GIRL?!" Harry didn't say anything so I told Granger and Weasley to take Y/n back to my her room.</p><p>Hermione untied her hands as Ron picked her up and carried her to her room. I started punching Harry nonstop. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD RAPE MY GIRL AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" I said not stopping punching him. "DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT IT AND KILL YOU?!" </p><p>Snape ran in the room as he heard screaming. "MR. MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled trying to pull me off of him. </p><p>"HE DESERVES IT!" I yelled as I kept punching him.</p><p>Snape pulled me off of him trying to hold me back from hurting him. "DUMBELDORE!" Snape yelled still holding me back. Dumbledore ran inside the room to see Harry on the floor with his face all bloody. </p><p>"What happened here?" He asked concerned. </p><p>I didn't answer, I was too busy trying to escape Snape's grasp so I could finish Harry off. I wanted him dead for what he tried to do to my y/n. For what he tried to do to my girl. </p><p>Dumbledore carried Harry to the infirmary while Snape dragged me to his office. </p><p>"What were you thinking Draco?!" Snape said aggressively. </p><p>"You have no idea what's going on Professor." I said looking at the door, wondering if Y/n's ok.</p><p>"Enlighten me Mr. Malfoy. I would like to know what caused you to almost beat another student to death."</p><p>"HE TRIED TO RAPE Y/N!" I yelled looking back at him. </p><p>He was shocked. "What did you just say."</p><p>"At the ball... He put something in her drink, and he took her to his room and tied her to his bed. He was about to rape her, but luckily Hermione and Ron came in before he got the chance."</p><p>Snape was speechless. We didn't speak for about 5 minuets until he said, "Go check on y/n and report back to me." </p><p>I was confused as to why he was so concerned, but I was so worried about her, that I left.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I woke up in my dorm lying on my bed. I wasn't in my yule ball dress anymore. Instead, I was wearing a t-shirt with some shorts. I was so confused. I couldn't remember anything after me and Draco danced. I saw Hermione and Ron sitting on my bed. </p><p>"G-guys?" I asked groggy. </p><p>"Y/N! Your awake!" Hermione yelled giving me a hug.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" </p><p>"You don't remember?" Ron asked. </p><p>"Remember what? The last thing I remember was dancing with Draco, so how did I get here, and how did I get  in these clothes?" I asked slowly sitting up.</p><p>"Should we tell her?" Hermione asked Ron.</p><p>"No, not yet. She should rest, and we should really wait for Malfoy." Ron replied.</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>All of a sudden Draco burst in my room and ran over to me. "Y/N!"</p><p>"Draco?" I asked as he hugged me tight. </p><p>"Are you ok? Did he touch you? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Potter, he-" He began to say, but Hermione cut him off, </p><p>"Let her rest for a while before you tell her."</p><p>"You guys are scaring me..." I said.</p><p>"Don't be scared y/n, I'm here. Your safe now." Draco said holding my hand. </p><p>"Tell me what's going on right now!" I yelled.</p><p>Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded at him.</p><p>"Y/n, Potter, he... He tried to rape you." Draco said with sadness in his eyes. </p><p>"He did what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ~It's Ok, I Forgive You~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He did what?" I asked with hurt in my voice.</p><p>"I'm so sorry y/n..." Hermione said.</p><p>"Did-did he?" Draco asked, hoping Hermione and Ron got there in time.</p><p>"I don't know, I can't remember anything after you and I danced."</p><p>"Malfoy, why don't you take y/n to your dorm. You can take care of her there while Hermione and I talk to Harry." Ron said.</p><p>Draco nodded and picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his dorm.</p><p>Hermione's POV</p><p>Ron told Malfoy to take y/n back to his dorm so him and I could have a talk with Harry. I thought at first Ron and I should have taken care of her while Malfoy talked with Harry, but then I remembered what happened when he found y/n in his room.</p><p>"Let's go see Harry" Ron said walking to the infirmary.</p><p>I nodded as I walked with him.</p><p>We got to the infirmary and saw Harry on one of the beds, his face and bloody and bruised. </p><p>"Harry..." I said walking over to him. </p><p>"Guys! Thank god your here! What the hell happened? And why am I in the infirmary?" Harry asked sitting up.</p><p>"You mean, you don't remember what happened?" I asked.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Geez, Malfoy must have beaten the bloody hell out of you." Ron said.</p><p>"Malfoy did this to my face?" Harry said standing up angry.</p><p>"And with good reason! You tried to rape y/n!" I yelled.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" </p><p>"How can you not remember?!"</p><p>"Harry, you put something in her drink at the yule ball and took her to our room and tied her to your bed. When me and Hermione found you, your head was underneath her dress." Ron enlightened him.</p><p>"No, I would never do that to anyone, let alone y/n!!!" Harry screamed.</p><p>"Well we caught you Harry, so you can stop lying." I said.</p><p>"WHY WOULD I WANT TO RAPE Y/N?! I LOVE HER, SO WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"</p><p>"Calm down, and tell us everything that happened Harry." Ron said.</p><p>"I don't know. I was at the yule ball, dancing with Ginny, when all of a sudden Voldemort got in my mind. I went outside to get some air, hoping it would help, but I passed out. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here." Harry explained.</p><p>"Oh my god. Voldemort is the one who tried to rape y/n." I said.</p><p>"Hermione, we still don't know if he actually raped her. We still don't know if we got there in time." Ron said.</p><p>"Your right. I'll stay here with Harry while yo-" I began to say, but Harry cut me off,</p><p>"No Hermione. If Voldemort comes back in my mind, he could try to hurt you too, and I'm not letting that happen. You go check on y/n, and Ron can stay with me." </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"He's right Hermione. Just go. Tell us if she's ok when you come back." Ron said.</p><p>I didn't want to leave but I knew they were right. And I had to check on Y/n.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I took her to my dorm and layed her on my bed and sat next to her.</p><p>"So you don't know if he... got the chance to, touch you?" I asked her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know... I can't remember..." She said looking down at the bed.</p><p>"No no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I said holding her hand.</p><p>"I don't understand Draco... Why would Harry do this?"</p><p>"I don't know darling... But your safe now, I promise."</p><p>I crawled into bed with her and she layed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and braided her hair as she started to fall asleep.</p><p>"I love you Draco." She said nuzzling her face in my chest.</p><p>"I love you too darling, always and forever."</p><p>"Always and forever."</p><p>She fell asleep as I held her and continued to braid her hair. I hope to god Potter didn't touch her. </p><p>Hermione walked into my room a few minutes later. </p><p>"Granger, what did he tell you?" I asked not letting go of y/n.</p><p>"He said Voldemort was in his mind, and it was Voldemort who tried to touch Y/n. Harry said he would never do that to her." She replied.</p><p>"And how do you know he's not lying?"</p><p>"Well, we don't. However, I have an idea."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"We can give him Veritaserum. If he drinks it, he'll be forced to tell the truth. The only problem is, how are we going to get it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've notice that Snape has a soft spot for y/n, and he is the professor of potions. Maybe he'll give it to us?"</p><p>"Snape? A soft spot?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I suppose it's worth a shot. You stay here with her while I go talk to Professor Snape. She'll be safe with you." She said walking out. </p><p>A Few Hours Later</p><p>Y/n's woke up a few minutes ago, right now were just cuddling. </p><p>"Draco, can I ask you something?" She asked lifting her head up to look at me.</p><p>"Anything love." I replied looking in her eyes.</p><p>"You've always hated me, since 1st year... So why do you all of a sudden care about me? Is it just because of my body?"</p><p>It hurt hearing her ask that. "Y/n, I've never hated you. I've always loved you, I was just too afraid to let you in, to let myself care, so I pushed my feeling aside and bullied you instead. And, your body is nice, but that's not why I love you."</p><p>"Why do you love me?"</p><p>"There are too many to count."</p><p>"Name one."</p><p>"I love you because you see the good in people. Because even after everything I've done, even after how I treated you, you still helped and loved me through anything. Your always by my side. There's no words to describe how kind, smart, and beautiful you are. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. I'll always love you and protect you."</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I felt butterflies in my stomach as he said that. I smiled and kissed him. </p><p>I pulled away and said, "Draco Malfoy a romantic? Who knew?" </p><p>"Well now you do." He said kissing me again. I felt him smile as he kissed me. I couldn't help but smile too. </p><p>All of sudden Snape and Hermione walked in.</p><p>"I hope were not interrupting anything." Snape said sternly. </p><p>"Oh um, your not." I said getting out of bed. </p><p>"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. If I may ask, why are you so concerned? And why did you help me when I was in detention with Umbridge?"</p><p>"I will tell you everything later, I swear. But right now, I need Mr. Malfoy to take you to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will be able to-"</p><p>Draco cut him off and imminently stood up and said, "Woah woah woah. Isn't Potter still there? There's no way y/n is going there if he's there."</p><p>"Mr. Potter is no longer in the infirmary. He is waiting in my office along with Mr. Weasley."</p><p>"We will give Harry the truth serum when we get back." Hermione said pulling out the serum.</p><p>I stayed silent, I was still confused on what was going on. </p><p>"Alright. Come on love, let's go." Draco said extending his hand.</p><p>I took it and we walked to the infirmary hand in hand.</p><p>Hermione walked back to Snape's office with him.</p><p>Hermione's POV</p><p>I walked with Snape back to his office. </p><p>"Professor Snape?" I asked stopping in my tracks.</p><p>"No time for questions Ms. Granger." He said as he kept walking.</p><p>"I know your y/n's father!"</p><p>He stopped and turned around slowly and said, "You what?"</p><p>"I heard you talking with Professor Dumbledore. I heard everything. You have to tell y/n. She's spent her entire life thinking her father didn't want her. She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know why you left."</p><p>"That is none of your business."</p><p>"I'm her bestfriend, so with all due respect, it is my business."</p><p>"I will tell her everything after we find out the truth. That is my only concern right now."</p><p>I didn't say anything, we just continued to walk to his office. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>Y/n and I got to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us.</p><p>"Hello Ms. y/l/n, are you ready to begin?" She asked walking over to us.</p><p>"Begin what?" Y/n asked nervously, holding my hand tighter.</p><p>"Well, in order to determine weather or not you were sexually assaulted, I need to do an exam. I'm afraid it's going to hurt."</p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>"Don't worry child, it'll be over before you know it." The nurse said gesturing y/n to sit down.</p><p>She went to grab some weird looking tools. </p><p>"What are you doing?!" I asked feeling protective as I put my arm over y/n.</p><p>"It's ok Draco. Why don't you go figure out what's going on with Harry." Y/n said grabbing my hand.</p><p>"But-" I began to say, but she cut me off,</p><p>"Draco, I don't want you to see me in pain... You can come back when I'm done ok?"</p><p>I hesitated. I didn't want to leave her knowing she would be in pain. But I also knew I had to find out if Potter was telling the truth. Because if he wasn't, so help me, I will kill him. I nodded and kissed her on the forehead and walked away on my way to Snape's office.</p><p>As I walked out the door I heard a scream. It was y/n. Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to pour. I wanted to go back in, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to keep myself together. So rather than walking, I ran to Snape's office, not wanting to hear her scream another time. </p><p>When I got to Snape's office, Potter was tied to a chair with Weasley, Granger, and Snape huddled around him. </p><p>"Did you give it to him yet?" I asked walking up to them.</p><p>"No, we thought it best to wait for you." Hermione said. </p><p>"Well, let's get started then. You better be telling the truth Potter. Because if your not, and if you did touch my girl, well lets just say there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." I gave Potter a death stare. "Well what are you waiting for? Give it to him!" I yelled.</p><p>Snape poured the potion down Harry's mouth.</p><p>"Now, Mr. Potter. Tell us. What's the very last thing you remember from the Yule Ball?" Snape asked.</p><p>Harry replied with, "I was dancing with Ginny, when all of a sudden I knew Voldemort was in my head. I went outside for fresh air, thinking I was just imaging it, but then I passed out. When I woke up, Malfoy was punching me in the face multiple times." </p><p>"Mhm, and did you rape y/n?"</p><p>"I don't know. I wasn't in control of my mind. Voldemort was."</p><p>"BULLSHIT! TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW POTTER!" I screamed.</p><p>"Malfoy, he's under Veritaserum, he can't lie." Ron said coming up to me. </p><p>He grabbed my shoulder to get me to calm down. I swatted his hand away and yelled, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME WEASLEY! Y/N IS IN THE INFIRMARY SCREAMING IN PAIN BECAUSE OF POTTER!"</p><p>"I wouldn't hurt her Malfoy. She's one of my best friends. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't my fault. Voldemort was the one who did that to her. Not me." Harry said death staring me. </p><p>Granger untied Potter and they walked out of the office along with Weasley. </p><p>"How is she?" Snape asked. </p><p>"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey is examining her now." I replied pacing back and forth, tugging at my hair.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>After 20 minutes of pain, Madam Pomfrey was finally finished. </p><p>Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came into the infirmary a few minutes later.</p><p>"Hey darling, are you ok?" Draco asked sitting by my side as he grabbed my hand, kissing it.</p><p>"She did great! And I'm very pleased to say that she was not raped! Her friends got there just in time. Your very lucky dear." Madam Pomfrey said smiling as she walked away.</p><p>"Oh thank god." Draco said resting his head on my chest. I moved his hair to the side of his forehead when Harry came up to me. </p><p>"Y/n, I-" He was cut off. Draco jolted up from my bed and said, </p><p>"Get away from her Potter!"</p><p>I grabbed his hand and said, "Draco, it's ok. Let him talk."</p><p>"I'm watching you Potter." Draco said taking a seat on the other side of my bed as he grabbed my thigh feeling protective.</p><p>"Y/n, it wasn't me, it was Voldemort, I'm so so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I-" </p><p>I cut him off and said, "It's ok Harry. I know it wasn't your fault." He smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back. Draco tensed up as Harry touched me, but I smiled at him over Harry's shoulder, which made him calm down.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Y/n." Harry said tearing up.</p><p>"It's ok, I forgive you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ~Christmas With The Malfoy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-VERY VERY SPICY*</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>It's been a few days since the incident with Y/n and Harry. I know it wasn't his fault, but I'm having a hard time trusting him, let alone any other guy around her. Y/n was going to spend Christmas with the Weasley's, but my parents sent me a letter saying they wanted to meet her. I could tell she was exited to meet my parents, but she doesn't know my father. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for y/n to meet him. She doesn't know if she's a pureblood or not because she never knew her parents, and my father has a thing about me HAVING to date a pureblood.</p><p>My driver my father sent is going to pick us up today at around noon at Platform 9 3/4. Y/n and I were just finishing packing a few things.</p><p>"Draco?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yes darling?"</p><p>"Do you think your parents will like me?"</p><p>The truth is, I didn't know if my parents would like her. I was actually worried of what my father would do when he met her. I knew once we got there I had to keep her by my side at all times when my father was around. I didn't want to tell her the truth, so I said, "I think they'll love you."</p><p>She smiled and hugged me. There's something about her that makes me feel happy. She completes me. I was just heartless Draco Malfoy before her. She changed me, for the better. </p><p>"Alright, I'm ready when you are!" She said closing her trunk.</p><p>"Darling, it's only 9:15. The driver is picking us up at noon."</p><p>"Oh ok. So what should we do to pass the time?"</p><p>"I might have an idea." I said smirking as I walked closer to her.</p><p>"Draco. I have to be able to walk when I meet your parents."</p><p>Fuck. She was right. "Fine. I won't go as hard and deep as I usually do." </p><p>Before she could argue I pushed her on the bed and ripped off her shirt.</p><p>We both undressed until we were fully naked. I took a few seconds to examine her body. God she was perfect. I wasted no time. I started massaging her breasts.</p><p>She moaned softly in my ear. I got on top of her and started rubbing her pussy as I kissed her. She moaned more loudly. </p><p>Then she pushed me so that she was on top. She moved her hair to the side as she leant in and started kissing my neck and my chest. I moaned and then smacked her ass. She gasped and then started grinding on my dick. I could feel my erection rising.</p><p>Her moans got louder and louder which turned me on even more. "Fuck." I moaned as I griped her hips and moved them back and forth, causing her to grind faster.</p><p>I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back as I kissed her neck. I knew I couldn't leave any hickey's on her neck because we were meeting my parents, so I gave her hickey's down her chest and stomach where they wouldn't be visible.</p><p>I flipped her over so that I was on top. I wanted to take control of her, not the other way around. </p><p>I kissed up and down her body. I spread open her legs and kissed her thighs, then I stated licking in her pussy, causing her to grip the bedsheets and moan in pleasure. </p><p>"Fuck Draco!" She moaned. I loved hearing her scream my name. </p><p>Y/n's POV</p><p>Before I knew it, he was inside me.  He pinned my hands down on the bed and he thrusted himself inside me, faster and faster. "Draco-Slow, slow down."</p><p>After I said that he just went faster and harder. "FUCK DRACO!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with one hand, using the other to hold my hands down. I moaned in his hands, not being able to control them. He felt so good inside me. He went faster and harder with each thrust, after I told him not to. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk. </p><p>"God I love you y/n." He groaned as he kept on going. "Your pussy feels so good."</p><p>He removed his hand from my mouth, and started rubbing my pussy with his thumb as he kept fucking me, still using the other hand to hold down my hands. </p><p>My moans became uncontrollable. He's never fucked me this hard. I moaned over and over again the loudest I ever have during sex. </p><p>He went even harder and faster. My eyes rolled to the back of my head from so much pleasure. </p><p>"D-draco." He still had my hands pinned to the bed, he was still rubbing my pussy with his thumb, and he was still thrusting his dick inside me. There's no words to describe the pleasure I was feeling.</p><p>After 8 more minutes of him fucking me and us both moaning nonstop, he pulled out. </p><p>"Wow." I said panting.</p><p>"Your the best at fucking." He said panting as well.</p><p>"No, your the best."</p><p>"No you."</p><p>"I am the best" </p><p>We both let out of laugh and then cleaned up. We got dressed and headed to Platform 9 3/4. Luckily, I could still walk.</p><p>At Platform 9 3/4</p><p>The driver was already waiting for us when we got there. Draco helped me put my bags in the trunk. He opened the back door for me and I got in, scooting over so he could sit next to me. </p><p> "Good to see you again kid." The driver said looking back at Draco.</p><p>"You too sir." He replied. </p><p>"This must be the girlfriend I've been hearing about." The driver said looking at me. </p><p>"Yes. This is Y/n. Y/n, this is our driver, Carl."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Carl." I said with a smile.</p><p>He smiled and nodded and then began the drive to the Malfoy Manor.</p><p>I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and started to fall asleep. </p><p>"You tired from that amazing fucking I gave you?" Draco whispered in my ear as he put his hand on my thigh. </p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes. And I'd like to have energy when I meet your parents." I said putting my head back on his shoulder.</p><p>"That's fine darling. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>I started to drift off to sleep, thinking about what it would be like having Christmas with the Malfoy's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ~Until Him~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an hour, we arrived at the Manor. Draco lightly shook me and said, "Were here love." I woke up and fixed my hair. I yawned as I got out of the car. </p><p>Carl grabbed our bags and carried them inside. Draco grabbed my hand as we walked inside.</p><p>Narcissa came downstairs and gave Draco a hug. "I've missed you son." </p><p>"I've missed you too mum." He replied hugging her back.</p><p>"Mum, this is Y/n. My girlfriend." </p><p>"Y/n dear!" She said hugging me. "In Draco's letters to us, he always talks about you!"</p><p>"Oh does he know." I said smiling at him.</p><p>"Mum!" Draco said in embarrassment. Narcissa and I chuckled. </p><p>"It's so good to finally meet you. Come, I'll show you to your room." Narcissa said leading me and Draco upstairs. "Our house elf did not have time to prepare a room for you, so you'll be sharing a room with Draco, but I'm sure that's not a problem since your together right?"</p><p>"It's fine mother, thank you." </p><p>"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said.</p><p>"Call me Narcissa." She said smiling. </p><p>"Mother where's father?" Draco asked looking around.</p><p>"Lucius will be home later. He's currently in a meeting. Y/n, I'd love to have coffee with you sometime." She replied.</p><p>"I would love that Narcissa."</p><p>"Alright, tomorrow at 9:00 a.m.? She asked.</p><p>"Works for me." I smiled.</p><p>"Perfect. Meet me in the kitchen at 8:45. I know the perfect coffee shop that's just around the block."</p><p>We continued to chat there for a few minutes until Narcissa said, "I'll let you two settle in. I'll call you when your father gets here."</p><p>We smiled and walked into our room. Well, Draco's room.</p><p>I looked around. It was actually really nice. And I always thought his room would be green, but it's actually decorated in red. "This is your room?" I asked still looking around. </p><p>"Um, yeah. Do you not like it?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"Are you kidding? I love it!" I said plopping on his bed to look at his skylight. </p><p>"Really?" He asked sitting next to me.</p><p>"Yes! It looks really nice! </p><p>He smiled and kissed me "I love you so much."</p><p>"Well guess what?" I said back.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I love you more. Always and forever." </p><p>"Always and forever darling." He said caressing my cheek.</p><p>All of sudden the house elf comes in.</p><p>"Hello! My name is Dobby!" He said walking towards us. </p><p>"Dobby?!" I said jumping up.</p><p>"Ms. Y/n?!" He said smiling.</p><p>I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I can't believe it's you!"</p><p>"Me either Ms. Y/n. I haven't seen you in years!"</p><p>"Wait, you two know each other?" Draco asked coming up to us.</p><p>"Yes, Dobby is the one who found me when my father abandoned me. He dropped me off on someone's  front porch. The Weasley's front porch. If it wasn't for Dobby, I wouldn't be here right now." I said.</p><p>"Yes it is true. Dobby helped baby Y/n find a family." Dobby said smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, he would always come to check on me every other day too. He played and talked with me all the time. Then one day you stopped coming to visit me. What happened Dobby?"</p><p>"Dobby was called to be the house elf to the Malfoy's" He responded. </p><p>"Draco dear! Your father is here!" Narcissa yelled from downstairs. </p><p>"Dobby must go prepare dinner. It was very nice seeing you again Ms. Y/n." Dobby said running out of the room. </p><p>"I can't believe you know Dobby." Draco said.</p><p>"Dobby is such a sweet elf." I replied. </p><p>"He really is. He played and talked with me too before I went to Hogwarts because I had no friends." </p><p>"That's Dobby. He's very caring like that."</p><p>"DRACO!" A man yelled.</p><p>"That's my father. We should downstairs. Just, stay close to me at all times ok?" He said grabbing my hand.</p><p>"Um, ok?" I said curiously as I took his hand.</p><p>We went downstairs and I saw Draco's dad. "Father." Draco said.</p><p>As Lucius turned around, Draco gripped my hand tighter.</p><p>"You must be Y/n." He said walking towards me.</p><p>"Yes sir." I replied with a smile.</p><p>"What is your last name?"</p><p>"Y/l/n."</p><p>"I see, and your blood type?" </p><p>"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled.</p><p>"It's fine, I actually don't know. My mother died when I was a baby, and my father abandoned me when I was two, so I never knew." </p><p>He didn't respond, he just walked away. </p><p>"Sorry about him dear." Narcissa said.</p><p>"It's alright." I smiled.</p><p>"Ok, well dinner will be ready in about 20 minuets." She said as she walked back in the kitchen.</p><p>Draco whispered in my ear, "I know something we can do in 20 minutes."</p><p>"Draco! Not while your parents are home!" I said slightly shoving him off me.</p><p>He laughed as we walked back into his room. We sat on the bed and cuddled while we were waiting for dinner.</p><p>"So, we have two weeks for break. What do you wanna do?" Draco asked as he traced shapes on my thigh with his finger.</p><p>"Well. I was thinking tomorrow we could go ice skating." I suggest.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>I looked up at him with a confused look and said, "What is ice skating? You mean you've never been ice skating before?" </p><p>"No. I've never really done anything Christmas like."</p><p>I was shocked. "Have you ever built a snowman?"</p><p>"What the fuck is a snow man?"</p><p>"Omg. Have you ever made a snow angel?</p><p>"What the fuck is a snow angel?"</p><p>"Ok, you have to had baked cookies, watched Christmas movies, listened to Christmas music, and drank hot coco."</p><p>He shook his head no. My jaw dropped as I said "What?! So you've never celebrated Christmas?"</p><p>"Well, I just got presents. I never did anything else."</p><p>"Well this year were celebrating it. And I promise your gonna love it."</p><p>"I don't know, I'm not a very jolly person."</p><p>"So your like the Grinch?"</p><p>"Who the fuck is the Grinch?"</p><p>I laughed so hard and said, "He's a character in a movie. We'll watch it along with all my other favorites."</p><p>"What are your favorites?"</p><p>"The Grinch, Home Alone, Elf, The Santa Clause, Christmas With The Kranks, and Bad Santa."</p><p>"That's a lot of movies."</p><p>"Well we have two weeks to watch them" I smiled knowing I would get my way.</p><p>"Ugh. You know I can't resist you."</p><p>"I know." I winked.</p><p>Dobby came in the room and told us dinner was done, so we went downstairs to eat. Lucius sat next to Narcissa while me and Draco sat next to each other on the other side of the table. He kept his hand on my thigh.</p><p>No one talked at dinner. Not a single person. We just ate our food and then went upstairs. Draco and I went into his room.</p><p> We both got ready for bed and and then cuddled. Our legs were intertwined together and my head was on his chest. He used his hands to rub my back and my shoulders.</p><p>"Do you wanna watch one of the Christmas movies?" I asked.</p><p>"If you want to darling."</p><p>"Ok which one?"</p><p>"You pick."</p><p>"No you."</p><p>"Fine. How about the Grinch. I'm curious to see if I really am like him."</p><p>I put the movie on and me sat up watching the movie.</p><p>"Who's that ugly green thing?" Draco asked scrunching his face.</p><p>I laughed and said, "That's the Grinch."</p><p>"What? I don't look like that!"</p><p>I laughed really hard at his face. </p><p>We fell asleep after the movie was over. He ended up loving it.</p><p>I couldn't be more happy right now. I have everything I've ever wanted, someone to love me. </p><p>I never really believed in love or soulmates. </p><p>Until him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ~Not Possible~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-VERY SPICY*</p><p>When I woke up, Draco was staring at me.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" I asked with a slight giggle escaping my lips.</p><p>"You. Your just so perfect." </p><p>"I'm really not" I said covering my face. </p><p>He pulled my hands away and said "Don't. You are perfect."</p><p>I smiled and kissed him.</p><p>"I have to get ready." I said getting out of bed. Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.</p><p>"Noooo! Stay in bed with me."</p><p>"Draco, I'm having coffee with you mother in 20 minutes."</p><p>"5 more minutes with me. Please."</p><p>"Fine. Only 5 minutes." I said as he rested his head on my lap, grabbing my waist with his hands. I played with his hair for like 3 minutes until he fell asleep. I slowly moved his head on the pillow as I got up to get ready. </p><p>Once I was finished getting dressed, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.</p><p>"Y/n dear! You look beautiful. Shall we go?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Thank you, and yes."</p><p>When we got the coffee shop, we talked about a lot of things.</p><p>"How is Draco treating you?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"He treats me very well. I never new Draco had a soft spot."</p><p>"Oh me either. This is the first time I've ever seen Draco happy. And I believe the reason he's so happy is because of you."</p><p>"He makes me very happy Narcissa. I honestly never believe in love until we got together."</p><p>"Draco didn't either. I know he loves you. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him, that's love. And true love, that's a very rare thing to find. But you and Draco did."</p><p>"Do you really think so?"</p><p>"Of course. When Draco talked about you in his letters to us, he said he's never been this happy, he said that you changed him, and that you were the love of his life."</p><p>I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. We talked about lots of things before we decided to head back to the Manor.</p><p>When we got inside Draco was leaning against the kitchen counter eating an apple. Green of course.</p><p>"Hello darling, hello mum." He said coming up to hug us.</p><p>"Hello son. Your father and I are going to work, we'll be gone all day." </p><p>"That's fine mum." </p><p>Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek and hugged me goodbye and then left. I guess Mr. Malfoy was already there because he didn't go with her.</p><p>"Well, we have the house to ourselves for the the day." Draco said after Narcissa walked out the door.</p><p>"Ok, are you ready to go ice skating?" I asked.</p><p>"Can't we just stay here and fuck since we have the house to ourselves?" Draco said hugging me from behind.</p><p>I turned around to face him. "You don't want to hang out with me?" I teased him.</p><p>"Or course I wanna hang out with you, but right now, I wanna fuck you and hear you scream my name."</p><p>"Draco!"</p><p>"Please." He said giving me a pouty face.</p><p>"Fine! But I better be able to walk because we are going ice skating after." I said finally giving in.</p><p>"YES!" He said picking me up and running to his room. He quickly took his clothes off.</p><p>"Damn Draco your horny as fu-" Before I could finish my sentence Draco picked me up and threw me on the bed. </p><p>He put his finger to my lips and said, "Shhh. No talking."</p><p>He quickly tore my clothes off my body and started kissing my lips. His tongue slithered into my mouth and I, the same. We moved our tongues together with a rhythm for minuets before he pulled away and began kissing down my body. My neck, chest, breasts, stomach, and thighs.</p><p>I moaned softly as he left love bites all over my body. He slid his hand from my thigh, to my neck. He spread open my legs and wasted no time. He slide inside me and immediately started going at a fast pace. I whimpered because of his size. After a few seconds, my slight pain turned into pleasure. I moaned loudly. </p><p>"You like that?" He said as he continued to pump into me hard. </p><p>"Fuck. Yes." I moaned.</p><p>He stopped and said, "You want me to go faster?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>And he did. He slammed inside me and grabbed my hips so he could push deeper inside me.</p><p>"FUCK DRACO." I moaned uncontrollably. He smirked and went faster. I don't understand how he goes how fast and deep and I can somehow still walk after. </p><p>"Fuck Y/n, you feel so good." He groaned going faster.</p><p>After about 10 minutes, I felt my walls tightening. "D-draco, I-I'm cumming."</p><p>"Then cum Y/n." He said going faster. And that did it. I cummed. </p><p>He started to slow down and then he pulled out and cummed all over my stomach. </p><p>We were both breathing heavy as we put our clothes back on. He put on a t-shirt.</p><p>"Draco. You can't wear a t-shirt ice skating." I said putting on a scarf to cover my hickey's.</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Because your gonna freeze ass off!" I said throwing him a jacket and a scarf. </p><p>"Please, I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't get cold."</p><p>"Put it on! You'll thank me later!"</p><p>"No." He said walking out the door.</p><p>I huffed and then walked out with him. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>Carl drove us to the ice skating rink. "I'll be back to pick you kids up at around 3:30, does that work for you?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes, thank you Carl." Y/n said. He drove away.</p><p>"Fuck it's freezing." I said as my teeth grinded together and I got goosebumps on my arms. Y/n handed me a jacket and a scarf and said, </p><p>"I told you." She smirked and went to get us ice skates as I put on the layers. God she's amazing. How did I get so lucky to have her?</p><p>"Come on!" She shouted putting on her ice skates. </p><p>"I don't know how to put these on." I said observing how she was putting hers on.</p><p>"I'll help you." She said as she put them on for me. Seeing her in that position made me wanna fuck her again. She finished putting on my skates and I struggled to walk as I sat up. </p><p>She grabbed my hand and led me onto the ice. I immediately fell on my ass.</p><p>She laughed hysterically. "Shut up and help me up." I said reaching my hand out trying to hold my laugh. She helped me up and I immediately grabbed onto the railing. She skated away and I just watched her. The wind blowing in her hair, the smile she had on her face, how perfectly she skates. I smiled watching her. She's so perfect.</p><p>She skated over to me and pulled me into the middle of the rink and grabbed my hand and skated with me. After a few hours, I finally got the hang of it. I was having a lot of fun. Even though I finally knew how to do it, I wouldn't let go of her hand. I fell a couple times, but each time Y/n would grab my hand and help me up. </p><p>We were skating around when I lost my balance and fell down, Y/n fell on top of me. We were both laughing hysterically. She was till on top of me when I put her hair behind her ear and softly kissed her lips. We both smiled and I said, "There are no were words to describe how much I love you Y/n Y/l/n."</p><p>"I love you more Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Not possible." I smiled kissing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ~Everything Was Black~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n's POV</p><p>Draco and I skated for about another hour until we got tired. We got off the rink and took off our skates.</p><p>"That was actually really fun." Draco said putting his shoes back on.</p><p>"I knew you'd like it." I giggled putting my boots back on.</p><p>We turned in our skates and started walking around. There were a lot of people around, but when I was with Draco, it only felt like it was the two of us. </p><p>I stopped walking and said, "Draco, look!"</p><p>"What?" He asked walking over to where I stopped walking. I pointed up and said, "A mistletoe."</p><p>"What the hell is a mistletoe?" He asked touching it.</p><p>"If two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss."</p><p>"Well in that case," He said smirking. He leaned in to kiss me, and of course he used tongue. The kiss turned into making out. He moved his hand down to my lower back and kissed me passionately. All of sudden I heard clapping. We both pulled away and looked around, everyone was clapping and whistling. </p><p>Draco whispered in my ear, "As they should." I giggled and took his hand as we continued walking. We heard a honk and turned around to see Carl. We got in the car. The heat from the air hit us and we weren't cold anymore. </p><p>As we were driving Carl asked, "Did you kids have fun?"</p><p>"Yes." Draco and I said at the same time. We eventually got to the manor and rather than going inside, we went into the front porch and decided to play in the snow.</p><p>I taught him how to build a snow man, it came out looking very deformed, but he loved it. "I DID SUCH A GOOD JOB!" He yelled admiring it. I laughed. I picked up a snowball and threw it at the back of his head. He turned around and said, </p><p>"Oh it's on now." He picked up a snowball and threw it at me. We continued with our snowball fight. We both had all kinds of snow in our hair. We were laughing and chasing each other. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me down. </p><p>"I win." He whispered out of breath. I laughed and flipped him over. I leant in and kissed him. I then picked up a handful of snow and dropped it on his face. "You bitch." He said tackling me again. He started tickling me and I started laughing really hard. He laughed with me and then stood up. He reached out his hand to help me up, I took it. </p><p>"I'm freezing. Let's go inside." I said running to to the front door. He grabbed my arm and swung me back and gave me a kiss under the snow. I smiled and then continued running with him close behind me. </p><p>Once we were inside we went upstairs and changed into some clean clothes. "Oh, Draco that reminds me." I said going into his closet to grab a bag.</p><p>"What?" He asked following me. I pulled out matching Christmas pajamas. </p><p>"No. Absolutely not." He said shaking his head.</p><p>"Come on! Please! We would look so cute!" I put them up to his face so he could examine them. They were red onesies with Christmas trees, Snowmen, Reindeer, Snowflakes, Penguins, Santa, and Ornaments spread all of them. He looked them up and down and then looked at me. </p><p>I was giving him my "Pretty please" face, which I knew he couldn't resist. He squinted his eyes and rolled his tongue to the side of his cheek as he observed my face.</p><p>"Fine! But only because you bought them and I don't want you to waste your money."</p><p>"Oh come on, you know you wanna wear them." </p><p>"No I don't. I'm only gonna wear them for you."</p><p>"Mhm ok. Well there for Christmas Eve so we can't wear them yet."</p><p>"Thank god." </p><p>I laughed as I put the onesies back in the closet and then walked back over to Draco.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did the same. I rested my head on his chest and said, "Can we bake some Christmas cookies?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> "And listen to Christmas music?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And watch Christmas movies?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And drink hot coco?"</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Anything for you love." He said kissing my head. I pulled away and kissed his cheek and then ran downstairs. </p><p>"Where do you think your going?" He yelled chasing after me.</p><p>"To preheat the oven and get the music on!" I yelled back already down the stairs.</p><p>I went to the radio and put on this song and preheated the oven. I grabbed the cookie batter and the other ingredients out of the fridge and the frosting and sprinkles from the cabinet. Draco barley helped of course, he just jammed to the Christmas music. </p><p>As I was stirring the batter Draco came and hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my head. I continued to stir the mix. He didn't like that I was ignoring his love and affection, and so he grabbed a pinch of flour and sprinkled it on my face. "DRACO!" I yelled turning around.</p><p>He laughed and did it again. I then grabbed some flour and did the same to him. Next thing I knew, we were just throwing flour at each other. We were both laughing until the oven went off. I stopped what I was doing and I placed the cookie batter onto a pan and placed them in the oven and set a timer.</p><p>Draco then grabbed my hands and swayed to the music with me and hummed to it. We were dancing to the music not even noticing all the mess we made in the kitchen, or all the flour on our face. I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on my head as we continued to sway to the music in peace.</p><p>We danced until the oven went off again, signaling that the cookies were done. I let go of Draco and pulled the cookies out of the oven. I put them on the counter and said, "Ok. While the cookies are cooling off we have to clean up this mess." </p><p>"Or, we could just keep dancing." He said twirling me around. I giggled.</p><p>"Draco come on. If you help me clean this up then tomorrow I'll reward you."</p><p>"I'm intrigued. Reward me with what?"</p><p>"I think you know." </p><p>He smirked, "Alright fine." </p><p>We cleaned up all the flour on the floor and then started decorating the cookies. </p><p>"We can't just eat them as is?" He asked examining the cookies.</p><p>"No because they taste so much better with frosting and sprinkles. Trust me."</p><p>"Ok, how do I do it?"</p><p>"I'll show you." I put the frosting in his hand and put mine over his, guiding his hand to squeeze the frosting on the cookie. He got the hang of it and started decorating. He put a TON of frosting and sprinkles on the cookies he decorated. </p><p>He got frosting on his finger, and put some on my nose. "Draco!" I giggled wiping the frosting off and licking it from my finger.</p><p>"Your beautiful, do you know that?" He said admiring me.</p><p>"Well yeah, you tell me everyday." I said putting sprinkles on my cookie.</p><p>He kissed me on the cheek and continued decorating his cookies.</p><p>When we finished decorating all the cookies, I made some hot coco. "Draco can you get the movie on while I make the hot coco?" </p><p>"Sure. Which movie?"</p><p>"You pick."</p><p>"Can we watch Elf?"</p><p>"Of course." I laughed.</p><p>He smiled and grabbed the remote, putting on the movie. He paused it and waited for me. I entered the living room with two cups of hot coco and plate of cookies. </p><p>I handed him his hot coco. He took a sip of it and his eyes widened. He took a huge drink of it. </p><p>"This tastes fucking amazing."</p><p>I laughed and walked over to him. I cuddled up next to him and pulled a blanket over us. I grabbed the plate of cookies and set them on our laps. He clicked play and we watched the movie. </p><p>I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the movie, laughing, drinking our hot coco, and eating our cookies. I had to get up like 7 different times to make him another cup of hot coco. I knew he'd love it. </p><p>After the movie was over he yawned. "Can we go to bed?"</p><p>"Yes." I turned off the TV and put the cookies away. We went upstairs and got ready for bed. </p><p>We got in bed and cuddled up, my head was on his chest and our legs were intertwined together. I had my hand on his chest, and he had his arms around my back. "Thank you for today. I actually had fun. A lot of fun." Draco said rubbing his hand across my back.</p><p>"Anything for you, and I knew you would." </p><p>"I don't think I've ever been this happy. You make me the happiest guy on earth."</p><p>"And you make me the happiest girl on earth. I love you Draco."</p><p>"And I love you Y/n. So much."</p><p>We fell asleep in each other's arms. I felt safe with him. Happy. But that all changed when I felt someone grab me by the arms and yank me out of his bed. I tried to scream, but whoever it was covered my mouth with some sort of cloth, causing me to pass out. The last thing I saw was Draco sleeping peacefully, and then nothing,</p><p>Everything was black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ~The Dark Mark~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*TRIGGER WARNING*</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I woke up, and Y/n was gone. I thought she was just in the bathroom, so I looked, but she wasn't there. Ok, maybe she's in the kitchen with mum. I walked downstairs and saw my mum sitting at the dining room table drinking her coffee. But she looked different, not as cheerful as she usually is. I walked into the kitchen, and Y/n wasn't there. Where the hell is she?</p><p>I sat in a chair across from my mother and asked, "Mum, have you seen Y/n?"</p><p>She looked at me in the eyes for a few seconds and then her eyes started to pool with tears. Now I was getting worried. "Mum, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Draco, I-I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Sorry for what? What's going on?"</p><p>"I-it's Y/n-" </p><p>I cut her off, "What about Y/n?! Is she ok?!"</p><p>"Draco, she..."</p><p>"SHE WHAT?!"</p><p>"She's gone..."</p><p>"What do you mean she's gone?!"</p><p>"Your father he-he took her." </p><p>The color drained from my face. "WHERE IS SHE!"</p><p>"I don't know... I heard screaming and kicking in the middle of the night, I went to see what it was, and I saw Lucius dragging Y/n outside."</p><p>"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!"</p><p>"I-I was scared-"</p><p>"YOU WERE SCARED?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU STILL CAN'T STAND UP TO FATHER?!"</p><p>"Draco, please calm down-"</p><p>"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Y/N IS GONE! FATHER TOOK HER!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Mum, you have to tell me where father could have taken her. Please."</p><p>"Well, there is one place..."</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I woke up in a chair. My hands and feet were tied behind it, leaving bruises and red burning marks on my wrists and ankles. My mouth was taped to prevent me from screaming, and I had a blindfold on. I couldn't see anything but darkness, I couldn't feel anything but pain, and anything I tried to say came out as muffled screams. I was so scared. </p><p>I had tear stains on my cheeks from crying so much. All of a sudden I felt someone slap me across the face. "Shut the hell up!"</p><p>This only made me cry more. Whoever it was ripped off my blindfold so I could see. And I couldn't believe who stood before me. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>He ripped off the tape over my mouth causing me to wince at the stinging pain. </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, w-what are you doing?"</p><p>"Surely you can understand that I wouldn't want my son associating with a half-blood."</p><p>"How do you know if I'm a half-blood of not?"</p><p>"I did some research, and found out who your parents were. Your mother's name was Natalia. Natalia Snape."</p><p>"Wait-did you say Snape?"</p><p>"That's right Y/n. Your father is Severus Snape, making you Y/n Snape, not Y/n Y/l/n."</p><p>"That's not possible..."</p><p>"Oh but it is. Think about it. Severus saved you from Professor Umbridge, and he was rather concerned and protective when he found out what Potter tried to do to you-well, what the dark lord tried to do to you."</p><p>"How do you know about that?"</p><p>"The dark lord is always watching Y/n. And whatever he finds out, we do too." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. </p><p>"Y-you work for Voldemort?"</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"Does Narcissa and Draco work for him too?"</p><p>"Unfortunately Narcissa has refused to get the mark along with Draco. However, I plan on using you as leverage."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Once Draco finds out I've taken you, he will stop at nothing to get you back. Even if that means getting the dark mark."</p><p>"I won't let him become one of you! I won't let him become a monster!"</p><p>He slapped me across the face again. Hard. "Watch your tongue Y/n. It would be a shame for me to have to mess up that pretty little face of yours."</p><p>"Why are you doing this? To your own son! Why would you force him to do something he doesn't want to do! Something that could ruin his life!"</p><p>"Speak one more time Y/n, and I swear you'll regret it."</p><p>"No! You can't make Draco become a death eater! Your a cruel heartless monster! I'm surprised Narcissa hasn't left you yet."</p><p>And that was the last straw for him. He untied me from the chair and dragged me out of the room by my hair. I tried to escape his grasp, but I couldn't. He was too strong. He threw me on the floor in this big dark room. </p><p>He chained me to the wall and started hitting me in the face, my chest, and my stomach. He kicked me on my legs and my stomach. I cried and whimpered in pain.</p><p>He grabbed his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" I made a high pitch scream and many more after that. I felt unbearable pain. I cried and screamed until the pain was too much and I passed out. How did I go from having a happy moment with Draco to being tortured by his father?</p><p>Two Days Later</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>My mother gave me a list of places as to where my father could have taken Y/n. I've been searching for two days now, and no sign of her. I haven't ate, and I haven't slept. I refuse to until I know Y/n is safe in my arms again. </p><p>I hate not knowing if she's ok. I keep thinking of all the things my father could be doing to her. For all I know, she could be dead. But she can't be dead. Not yet. Our love story is just getting started. I've checked every place on the list my mother gave me, but nothing. She's no where to be found.</p><p>I went into my room and pulled out one of her sweatshirts from her drawer. Well, my sweatshirt. But she wears it so often that it smells like her. I put the sweatshirt up to my face and smelled it. Honey, Roses, and Vanilla imminently filled my nose. I began to cry in the shirt. It's only been two days and I miss her like crazy. </p><p>All of a sudden I hear scratches at my window. I put the sweatshirt down and approached the window. An owl was outside holding a letter. I opened the window and grabbed the letter. The owl flew away as I closed the window. I sat on the edge of my bed and quickly opened the envelope. I pulled out the letter. It read:</p><p>Hello son,</p><p>    I have your precious Y/n here with me. I must admit, she's quite feisty that one. If you</p><p> wish to see her again, alive, then you must come to your Aunt Bellatrix's house alone, and </p><p>un-armed. You have until sundown to get here. If you refuse to come with the expectations </p><p>I have given you, then I'll be forced to kill Y/n. Slowly, and painfully. The clock is ticking...</p><p>-Your father</p><p>I crumbled up the letter. I was filled with rage and worrisome. If anything ever happened to Y/n... I'd never be able to forgive myself. I ran downstairs and out the door. I whispered, "I'm coming baby... Hold on..." I grabbed my wand and apparated to Bellatrix's house. </p><p>Seconds later I was outside her house. I barged down the door and ran inside. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"</p><p>"Now now Draco. Calm down." My father said approaching me.</p><p>"Give her back."</p><p>"You love her don't you Draco?"</p><p>"Yes. With all my heart."</p><p>"Mhm. And you would do anything to get her back, correct?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Even, getting the dark mark?"</p><p>I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. "Yes."</p><p>"Marvelous!" Bellatrix yelled jumping up and down. I made a disgusted look at her. </p><p>"Bellatrix. Why don't you go fetch Y/n." Lucius said not breaking eye contact with me. She went to the basement downstairs.</p><p>"Why can't you just let me be happy for once father?" I asked.</p><p>He didn't bother responding. A minute later, Bellatrix came up dragging Y/n by her hair. She threw her on the floor. "Y/N!" I ran over to her to see that she was all bloody and bruised. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled looking at my father. Bellatrix laughed manically. </p><p>"We said she'd be alive. We never said she wouldn't be harmed." My father said raising him eyebrows. </p><p>Y/n was barley conscious. She had a black eye, a busted lip, strangle marks on her neck, bruises and red marks on her wrists and ankles, a cut on her cheek, and bruises on her stomach. Her head was bleeding, along with her stomach and left leg. She was coughing up blood and whimpering and crying in pain. </p><p>I started to cry too seeing her like this. I cried hard. I held her in my arms as she hid her face in the crock of my neck.</p><p>"Hurry up Draco. We don't have all day." My father said pulling out his wand.</p><p>"Will you let me take Y/n back? Will you still let me be with her?" I asked holding her close to me. </p><p>"I don't care what you do after this Draco. So long as you fulfill the dark lord's wishes, you can do whatever you want with Y/n."</p><p>I kissed Y/n on the forehead and walked over to my father. "I'm ready."</p><p>He smiled devilishly and grabbed my arm. He pulled up my sleeve and pointed his wand to arm. I looked down to see the dark mark being tattooed on my arm. I whimpered in pain. The pain was bearable, but it still hurt. I looked over at Y/n to see her passed out. I looked back over to my arm to see the dark mark. I pulled my sleeve down and ran back to Y/n. </p><p>I picked her up bridal style, and carried her outside. I pulled out my wand and apparated us back to the manor. Once I knew she was ok, I was going to get her the hell away from my family. When we arrived at the manor, I carried her upstairs to my room. </p><p>I laid her in my bed and called Doctor Nelson. He said he would get here as soon as possible. I sat next to Y/n and stroked her hair, tears forming in my eyes again from seeing her like this. </p><p>About 20 minutes later the doctor arrived. He came in the room and examined Y/n. "What exactly happened to her?" He asked checking her pupils with a flashlight. </p><p>"I don't know. All I know is she was tortured." I replied watching his every move cautiously.</p><p>He gave her stiches on her head, leg, stomach, and cheek. He put a cast on her wrist and said, </p><p>"Alright well she has a slight concussion, probably from having her head slammed into something hard repeatedly. Her right wrist is broken, along with her ribs. She has a lot of bruises and cuts all over her body, however they shouldn't scar. She also has a stab wound in her stomach. Her concussion should heal within a few days, where as her broken bones and stab wound should heal within a few weeks. She needs to take it easy for a while, or else her stiches could open up and she could bleed out."</p><p>"She'll be ok though, right?"</p><p>"Yes. But if for any reason you notice something off, give me a call immediately."</p><p>"Ok, thank you Doctor."</p><p>"Of course. Keep an eye on her. She's gonna be in a lot of pain when she wakes." </p><p>He then grabbed his materials, and walked out the door. I covered Y/n with a blanket and laid next to her. I carefully put my arm around her waist, trying not to hurt her. I watched her sleep, making sure her breathing was still normal. Hearing the doctor tell me how many injures she had made me so angry at my father, and so worried about Y/n.</p><p>I don't want her to know about my dark mark. I'm afraid of how she'll react. Even though I only did it to protect her. I had to get the dark mark. I didn't want to get it, but I'd much rather work for the dark lord than loose Y/n. </p><p>I love her too much to loose her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ~Kill~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I begin I would just like to say that I'm sorry for the last chapter, but it had to happen. But don't worry, Lucius will get payback. Also, thank you to the people who are reading my story and commenting and voting. It really helps my story out a lot so if you like it please comment and vote! </p><p>Now may I present to you, chapter 18.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>I woke up in a lot of pain. It hurt to move and it hurt to breathe. </p><p>"Y/N! How are you feeling?!" Draco asked looking over at me.</p><p>"I'm ok..."</p><p>"I'm so sorry this happened to you darling."</p><p>"It's ok. You can't control your father's actions."</p><p>"So you don't blame me?"</p><p>"Of course not silly. It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" </p><p>It did hurt. A lot. Everything hurt. But I didn't want Draco to see me in pain. I didn't want him to blame himself. So I just said, "No not that much. Probably like a 2 out of 10."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>No. 100 out of 10</p><p>"Yes Draco."</p><p>Then he started crying. "I'm so sorry Y/n..." He cried. </p><p>"Hey hey hey, it's ok. Come here." I said lifting up my blanket so he could cuddle me. I knew it would hurt with him laying on me, but I wasn't concerned for myself right now. I was concerned for Draco.</p><p>"Are you sure? I won't hurt you?"</p><p>"I'm sure. It'll make me feel better if you come here."</p><p>So he did. He rested his head on my chest and his arms around my waist, as he cried in my chest. The pressure of him on top of my wounds hurt. I started crying too, but not just because of the pain. Because of Draco. It made my heart ache seeing him like this. I played with his hair with my non-broken hand and hummed him to sleep.</p><p>I eventually fell asleep too. I was in pain, I was hurt that someone would want to do this to another person, I was scared that they would come back, I was happy that I was in Draco's arms again, I was grateful that Draco saved me before anything worse happened, and I was anxious the get the hell out of this house and back to Hogwarts.</p><p>One month later...</p><p>We were back at Hogwarts and my injuries  were all healed up now. We didn't tell anyone about what happened. Not even Hermione, Harry, or Ron. We kept it a secret. The first week we went back to Hogwarts I still had a few broken ribs and my wrist was still broken. I just told people I fell down the stairs and that I was fine. </p><p>After finding out Professor Snape was my father, I wanted to speak to him. But every time I tried he would say he as busy. It's fine. I went 16 years without knowing my father. Why should I want to know him know after he abandoned me?</p><p>Draco won't leave my side. He walks me to and from classes, he'll either stay in my dorm with me or make me stay with him in his, and he'll sit in the Great Hall with me everyday.  I think he's scared that his father is gonna come for me again. And to be honest, I am too.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>It's been a month and Y/n is completely healed now. She's was in a lot of pain. I could tell she was trying to hide it from me so I wouldn't blame myself, but I could tell. And I did blame myself. I still haven't told Y/n about my dark mark. I'm afraid she won't love me anymore. And I can't loose her. She's the only person I have.</p><p>Y/n went to study with Hermione in the library, and while she was doing that, I had a meeting with the dark lord. This was the first time I would meet him. I was nervous. I didn't want to do whatever he was going to task me to do, but I knew I had to.</p><p>I grabbed my wand out of my nightstand and apparated to my house, the place where the meeting would be held. When I arrived there I took a deep breath and walked inside. And in the dining room there he was. Voldemort. Along with Bellatrix, my father, a bunch of death eaters I don't know and Professor Snape... What the hell is he doing here?</p><p>My father gestured me to sit down next to him. I hesitated, but I did.</p><p>"Ah, Draco. I've been waiting for the day I would get to meet you." Voldemort smiled evilly. </p><p>I looked over at Professor Snape who was staring at the table.</p><p>"Don't be rude Draco." My father snapped.</p><p>I didn't say anything. My father and all the other death eaters started me down.</p><p>"So, Draco. Tell me. How is sweet Y/n doing?" Voldemort asked.</p><p>I looked up at him and so did Professor Snape.</p><p>"What?" Snape asked. </p><p>"How is she doing after Bellatrix and Lucius tortured her. I assume she's all healed up now yes?"</p><p>It made me angry him talking about her.  And by the looks of it, Snape was angry too. I clenched my jaw and turned my hands into fists, causing my nails to dig into my skin leaving moon shapes on my hands. </p><p>"Were you the one up to it?" I asked gridding my teeth together.</p><p>"Of course I was Draco. Taking Y/n was the only way I could get you to become one of us. And it worked, as I knew it would. Now let's talk about your first task shall we?" He replied smiling devilishly. </p><p>I looked down trying to control my anger.</p><p>"My lord, don't you think he's a little too young to be one of us?" Snape asked keeping a neutral expression on his face.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better Severus, I'd say your trying to let the boy free so your daughter can be happy with him. Is that right?" </p><p>"I don't know what you mean my lord."</p><p>"Oh Severus. Surly you didn't think I wouldn't find out that Y/n was your daughter?"</p><p>I looked up confused. Y/n was Snape's daughter? I guess if I think about it, it makes all the sense in the world. </p><p>"I-yes she is my daughter."</p><p>"And you care for her? Even after you abandoned her when she was two?"</p><p>"You and I both know I didn't want to leave her. I had no choice. She wouldn't be safe with me once I was forced to work for you."</p><p>"Mhm. I see. Is Y/n yet to know that you are her father?"</p><p>"She knows. I told her when I was torturing her." Lucius stated. </p><p>"And how did she take that Lucius?" Voldemort asked.</p><p>"Finding out her favorite professor was her father? She was quite surprised. And hurt too."</p><p>Snape closed his eyes and sucked in his breath.</p><p>"What's the matter Severus? Feeling sentimental?" Voldemort laughed as everyone else laughed with him, expect for me.</p><p>Snape stayed silent. "Now let's talk about your task Draco." Voldemort said looking over at me.</p><p>"He will do anything you assign him my lord." My father said grabbing my shoulder with force.</p><p>"Marvelous. It's quite simple actually."</p><p>"What is it?" I asked.</p><p>"I need you to kill Dumbledore." </p><p>My eyes widened. "SIMPLE? THAT'S NOT SIMPLE! SURLY YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO KILL THE MAN WHO TAUGHT ME THROUGHT MY LIFE?!"</p><p>"I can expect you to do it if you want to keep Y/n alive."</p><p>I gulped. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't let Y/n die.</p><p>"Fine. I'll do it." I said blankly. </p><p>"Prefect. You have until the end of the month to complete your task. If you have not done it by the time schedule I've given you, Y/n will be killed. Your free to go now Draco. Tick Tock."</p><p>I got out of my chair and ran out of the house and apparated back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Son of a bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ~Goodbye~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Hermione and I finished studying in the library, so I decided to go to Draco's dorm. When I got there he was laying in his bed shivering and breathing heavy. I laid next to him and and pulled a blanket over us. I wrapped my arms around him and played with his hair. He stopped shivering and his breathing went back to a normal pace. I held him in my arms as I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>When I woke up I was laying on Y/n. I stared at her for a few seconds and then got out of bed. I left the room quietly and went to Snape's office. When I got there I opened his office doors and went in. </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here." Snape asked sitting at his desk.</p><p>"I came to talk to you."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"A couple things."</p><p>"Make it quick."</p><p>"First off, are you really Y/n's father?"</p><p>He sucked in his breath. "Yes. I am."</p><p>"Was what you told Voldemort true? Did you abandon her to keep her safe or was that all bullshit."</p><p>"Watch your tone Draco. And yes. It was true. I knew if I kept her with me, one day the dark lord would discover I had a child and kill her. I knew she'd be safe with the Weasley's. However I didn't expect her to come to Hogwarts. Perhaps if she didn't she would be safe."</p><p>"Would be safe? Are you saying she's not safe?"</p><p>"Of course she isn't safe Draco. Her father and her boyfriend are both death eaters. Not to mention the fact that Voldemort has made it his life's mission to kill one of her bestfriends. She could be used as leverage."</p><p>"Well what can we do to keep her safe?"</p><p>He stared at me and then looked down. I knew what he meant. I knew what I had to do. "No."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"NO! I can't leave her!"</p><p>"If you want her to stay alive then you will."</p><p>"No... Please don't make me leave her..."</p><p>"I cannot make you do anything Draco. This is your decision. Just make sure you make the right one."</p><p>"Will it all be over after I complete my task?" I changed the subject.</p><p>"Draco. You work for the dark lord. Do you really think after this your free? Well you aren't. You never will be until either he or you are dead."</p><p>I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them and walked out. I can't leave Y/n. I love her.</p><p>I went back to my dorm leaving Snape standing there. He never gets sad, it's like he has no emotion. But I could tell he was hurting inside. Like I am.</p><p>When I got to my dorm Y/n was still sleeping. I can't leave her. But I need her to be safe. I have a plan. I'm going to get Y/n the hell away from Hogwarts. I'll take her somewhere far away from here were she'll be safe. Were we can be together.</p><p>But how will I get her to come with me? I have to tell her. Everything. </p><p>I sat next to her watching her sleep while thinking about everything. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I moved her hair out of her face and smiled slightly. </p><p>Suddenly, she woke up. "Draco?"</p><p>"Hello love."</p><p>"Hi, um, were you watching me sleep?"</p><p>"Of course I was. You look so beautiful when you sleep. Not that you aren't always beautiful."</p><p>She sat up and kissed me. Our kiss lasted for about 10 seconds until I pulled away and said, "I have to tell you something."</p><p>"Ok, what is it?"</p><p>I took a deep breath and thought about how to tell her.</p><p>"Draco, your scaring me... What is it?"</p><p>"Y/n I- I'm..."</p><p>"Your what?"</p><p>"I'm a death eater...</p><p>"YOUR A WHAT?!"</p><p>"A death eater, but I didn't want to be one, I only did it for you..."</p><p>"What do you mean for me?"</p><p>"When my father took you... He said the only way I could get you back was to become one of them... I didn't want to-but, I had to ok? It was the only way I could get you back."</p><p>She stood there in silence for a few minutes, switching from looking at the ground to me every few seconds. "Y/n... Please say something..."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Y/n?"</p><p>"It's ok. I'm not mad."</p><p>"You-your not?"</p><p>"No. You only did it to protect me, why would I be mad about that?"</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she hugged me tightly.</p><p>"I assume you have a task." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, I do..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I-I have to kill Dumbledore."</p><p>"What?" She said pulling away from the hug.</p><p>"But I'm not gonna do it. I have a plan."</p><p>"What kind of plan?"</p><p>"You and I, we have to leave."</p><p>"Leave, what-what do you mean leave?"</p><p>"In order to keep you safe, I have to get you as far away from Hogwarts as possible."</p><p>"Draco, I-I can't just leave. I have a life here. I have friends, I-I can't leave them."</p><p>"I know Y/n, but you have to ok? It's the only way you'll be safe. And it's my job to protect you. If anything ever happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself. You have to do this. For me."</p><p>Y/n's POV</p><p>"I know Y/n, but you have to ok? It's the only way you'll be safe. And it's my job to protect you. If anything ever happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself. You have to do this. For me."</p><p>I stood there silent. I can't leave my friends, but-but I don't want to die... I gulped and said, "I have to think about it Draco."</p><p>"There isn't much time Y/n. Every second we spend here talking is another second your in danger." He replied. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Y/n please."</p><p>I closed my eyes. "O-ok."</p><p>"So you'll leave with me then?"</p><p>"Yes Draco. I'll leave with you."</p><p>"Good. We need to leave as soon as possible." He said grabbing his trunk from his closet.</p><p>"Wait, I-I can't leave without saying goodbye."</p><p>"Alright. I'll pack our things while you say goodbye to your friends."</p><p>I smiled and walked out the door. I took a deep breath. What was I doing? </p><p>I found Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked in and sat next to them. "Hey guys..."</p><p>"Hey Y/n!" Hermione said giving me a hug. </p><p>"Long time no see Y/n." Ron said.</p><p>Harry just smiled. </p><p>"I have to tell you guys something..."</p><p>"Alright, what is it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Draco and I are going on a trip."</p><p>"Where?" Ron asked.</p><p>"He said it's a surprise."</p><p>"Ok, for how long?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Only for a week or two." I lied. I didn't really know how long we would be gone for. For all I knew it could be years.</p><p>"That's not that bad." Ron said.</p><p>"You guys aren't upset?"</p><p>"Of course not. Your just going on a trip, it's not like we'll never see you again." Harry said.</p><p>"However I will miss you tons. Who am I going to study with for two weeks?" said Hermione.</p><p>"You have us." Ron said.</p><p>"Oh whatever. You two don't know squat about Potions. Y/n and I are the only smart ones of our group." Hermione replied. We all laughed. </p><p>"Rude." Harry laughed.</p><p>"Well when you get back, I want to know everything about it." Hermione said hugging me. </p><p>"I tell you everything Hermione." Another lie.</p><p>Ron and Harry came to give me a hug too.</p><p>"I'll miss you Y/n." Harry said.</p><p>"I'll miss you too Harry. All of you."</p><p>I pulled away from the hug. "Alright. I should be going. Draco isn't a very patient person." </p><p>"Tell me about it." Ron laughed.</p><p>We all laughed again. </p><p>"Goodbye guys." I said walking away.</p><p>"Don't forget Y/n! I want every detail when you get back!" Hermione yelled.</p><p>"Ok!" I yelled while laughing. As I turned around my smile turned into a frown. I'm gonna miss them so much...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ~Promise Me This Is Forever~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked back into Draco's dorm to see him closing our trunks. He looked up at me and said, "Are you ready darling?"</p><p>"Yes..." </p><p>He walked up to me and cupped my cheek. "Don't be sad love." A tear slipped out of my eye. He wiped it with his thumb, "Y/n... What's wrong..."</p><p>"Were gonna come back right?"</p><p>"One day."</p><p>"When is one day Draco? I can't leave forever. I told them we would only be gone for a week or two."</p><p>"Until Voldemort is gone."</p><p>"And when will that be?" Another tear slipped from my eye and Draco wiped it again.</p><p>"I don't know darling. Soon though. I promise." He pulled me into an embrace. "I love you Y/n. Always and forever."</p><p>"I love you too Draco... Always and forever..."</p><p>He pulled from the hug and grabbed our trunks and his wand. "Were going to apparate. Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes." I said taking one of the trunks.</p><p>He grabbed his wand and apparated us. When I opened my eyes, I saw this small cottage. </p><p>"It's not much, but we'll be safe here." Draco said looking at the cottage.</p><p>"It's beautiful Draco." I said admiring it.</p><p>"You really like it?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>His smile turned into a frown.</p><p>"I LOVE IT!"</p><p>His frown then turned back into a big smile.</p><p>"Come on, let's go inside." He said walking towards the cottage.</p><p>When we got inside, it was even more beautiful than the outside. I gasped and dropped my trunk and ran around the house. Draco laughed and picked up our trunks and took them into a room. I followed him into the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, and it even had a TV sitting on the dresser that was across from the bed. </p><p>"IT HAS A TV?!" I yelled jumping up and down.</p><p>Draco laughed and said, "I got it for you. I didn't want you to get bored."</p><p>I turned around to face him and smiled. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I wouldn't be bored so long as I had you with me. But thanks for the TV." I kissed him again.</p><p>"Your welcome love."</p><p>I jumped down and started unpacking my trunk as Draco did the same. We put our clothes in the dresser. Draco took the left side of drawers and I took the right side. When we finished unpacking, I slid our trunks under the bed for more space.</p><p>"What would you like to do first darling?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Eat something. I'm starving." </p><p>"Alright. There's cheesecake in the fridge. Your favorite."</p><p>I smiled big and ran out of the room to the fridge as Draco laughed following me. I pulled the cheesecake out and cut 2 slices. One for me and one for Draco. "Here you go." I said handing him the cheesecake.</p><p>"I don't like cake."</p><p>"Suit yourself. More for me." I said stuffing my mouth with the cake. Draco laughed and grabbed an apple from a basket on the counter. A green one of course. He bit into the apple and said, </p><p>"Thank you for coming with me."</p><p>"Your welcome." I replied taking another bite of the cheesecake. </p><p>"You've got cheese on your face."</p><p>"Where?" </p><p>He took his thumb and wiped my bottom lip where the cheese was and then licked it off his thumb. "There you go darling."</p><p>I giggled. "Thank you."</p><p>A Few Hours Later...</p><p>Draco and I have just been watching movies and talking. In the middle of the movie I heard something come from outside, so I got up and looked out the window. I gasped, "Draco! It's raining!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So I love the rain! Come on lets go!" I said pulling him up from the bed.</p><p>I grabbed my phone and played the song "Love Me Like You Do". I put my phone in my pocket facing the speaker up so I could hear the music. I went outside and Draco followed. The second I stepped out of the cottage I was soaking wet. </p><p>I started dancing like no one was watching, even though Draco was. I pulled his arm and said, "Come on Draco! Dance!" </p><p>"I don't do dancing."</p><p>"Come on. Loosen up a little."</p><p>And then he started dancing with me. We were soaking wet, but still dancing and laughing. Draco grabbed my arm and twirled me around and then pulled me back to him. He held my hands and looked me in my eyes and got lost in them, as I got lost in his as well. He then looked at my lips and kissed me. </p><p>We kissed for a few seconds until I pulled away and said, "Promise me this is forever."</p><p>He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled. "I promise." And then I kissed him again. We kissed for minutes, though it felt like hours. </p><p>There's no words to describe how much I love Draco Malfoy.</p><p>I'll love him until I take my last dying breath on this earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ~The Prophesy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*WARNING-VERY SPICY*</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>It's been one month at the cottage with Draco. I'm feeling a bit homesick, but at the same time, I love spending all this time alone with Draco. We've gotten a lot closer these past two weeks. I know all of Draco's secrets now, and he knows all of mine. We've spent a lot of the time here having sex. But we also watched movies, binged watched TV shows, baked together, played board games, played outside, and just talked about everything. </p><p>I was in the bathroom just brushing my hair when Draco came in. </p><p>"Hey babe." I said still brushing my hair. He didn't say anything. He just hugged me from behind and smelled my hair. </p><p>"Draco? Did you really miss me that much. I've only been in the bathroom for five minutes."</p><p>He still said nothing. He just took the hairbrush out of my hand and threw it on the counter and then turned me around and slammed his lips against mine. We made out for a few minutes until he picked me up and sat me on the counter, not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hands into his hair. </p><p>He started kissing my neck while keeping one hand on my thigh and the other on one of my breasts. I moaned softly. I raised my hands as he took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. He kissed my chest and then unclipped my bra. He massaged my breasts while kissing my neck.</p><p>I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. He pulled off my skirt and then my underwear. Before I knew it, he was inside of me. I gasped in pleasure. He immediately went at a fast and hard pace. </p><p>"Fuck Draco." I moaned.</p><p>"God you feel so fucking good." Draco groaned in pleasure as his pace went faster.</p><p>My breasts bounced up and down from him fucking me so hard. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, running his thumb over my nipples and then sucking on them gently. My hands gripped the bathroom counter causing my fingertips to turn white.</p><p>He gripped the back of my neck and kissed me passionately as he continued to fuck me. I moaned loudly in his mouth, and god knows how turned on that makes him. He pulled out of me as he picked me up and threw me on the bed to finish what he started. </p><p>Draco was now very sweet and lovable, but let me tell you he's very different in bed.</p><p>After we finished, we decided to bake some chocolate chip cookies. Draco actually helped this time. "God I love fucking you." Draco said rolling the cookies into balls and placing them on the cookie sheet.</p><p>"And I you." I replied helping him. </p><p>"This has been the best month of my life being here with you love."</p><p>"Me too Draco." I smiled as our hands brushed against each other when we tried to put the cookie dough in the same spot. I giggled and he kissed me softly on the lips. </p><p>We finished putting the cookie dough on the pan, so I placed it in the oven and accidently burnt myself. "OW!" I yelled stepping back.</p><p>"What's wrong?!" Draco asked concerned as he turned to look at me.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine. I just burnt myself."</p><p>Draco left and came back with a first aid kit. "Sit down." He said opening the box.</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"Sit down." He repeated himself. So I sat on the counter. Draco walked up to me with gauze, peroxide, and a green apple in his hand. </p><p>"What's the apple for?" I asked but was cut off by Draco shoving the apple in my mouth.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt so you should have something to bite down on." He poured the peroxide on my hand causing me to scream, I was now thankful for the apple being in my mouth to muffle the screams. Draco then wrapped the gauze around my hand and tightened it with his teeth as he started into my eyes. He pulled the apple out of my mouth and took a bite of it. "Better?" He asked through chewing.</p><p>I nodded. Draco through the apple in the trash and then picked me up from the counted and stood me on the floor. "Thank you." I said smiling. </p><p>"I love your smile." </p><p>I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me back. I felt him smile against my lips, making me smile too. We laughed and pulled away from the kiss. I still had my arms around his neck and his hand still on my hips.</p><p>He leant his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, as I did the same. Our foreheads and noses touching. "I love you Y/n." </p><p>"I love you too Draco." I said kissing him again.</p><p>Back At Hogwarts-Harry's POV</p><p>It's been a month and Y/n isn't back yet. I'm really worried something bad happened. It's not like her to disappear for a month and not tell us. I've talked to Ron and Hermione about it, and they agree. We decided to do a locater spell on her.</p><p>"It's not working Harry." Hermione said.</p><p>"Well it has to work Hermione! We have no idea where Y/n is! We have to find her!" I yelled.</p><p>"Mate, calm down." Ron said putting his hand on my arm. I pulled away angerly. </p><p>"Try it again." I said calmly. </p><p>"Harry it's not wor-"</p><p>"TRY IT AGAIN HERMIONE!"</p><p>She sighed and tried it again. She tried to find Y/n for hours as I sat next to her impatiently waiting. </p><p>"Harry... If she doesn't show up it means one of two things." Hermione began to say.</p><p>"What?" Ron and I asked at the same time.</p><p>"Either someone is blocking our magic so we can't find her or..."</p><p>"Or what?" Ron asked.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"OR WHAT HERMIONE!" I yelled standing up.</p><p>"Or she's dead."</p><p>"It's got to be Malfoy blocking our magic. She isn't dead. She can't be. He probably has her captive somewhere." I said pacing back and forth across the Room of Requirements. </p><p>"I knew we couldn't trust that slimly git." Ron scoffed.</p><p>"Enough. Let's just ask Dumbledore. He must know a way to find Y/n." Hermione said putting her materials back in her bag.</p><p>"Or, we could go to Snape. He is her father after all." Ron interrupted. </p><p>"Ron's right." I said.</p><p>"That's the first." Hermione said under her breath.</p><p>"I heard that Mione." Ron rolled his eyes as the three of us walked to Snape's office. </p><p>"I still can't believe Snape is Y/n's father." Ron said as we were walking.</p><p>"Now's not the time to be discussing that Ron." I stated.</p><p>"Just trying to diffuse the tension." </p><p>"Don't steal your brother's line Ronald." Hermione said sternly. </p><p>"How would you know if I stole it from him?"</p><p>"Because I heard Fred say it first."</p><p>"Oh whatev-"</p><p>"Can we not talk about this right now?! We need to focus on finding Y/n." I cut him off.</p><p>"Sorry mate." Ron said as we continued walking to Snape's office in silence. </p><p>When we got to Snape's office his door was cracked open and we heard him talking to someone. </p><p>Voldemort.</p><p>"Bloody hell-" Ron whispered.</p><p>"Shhhh!" Hermione said putting her finger to her lips.</p><p>We peeked through and listened to their conversation. Why the hell would Snape be talking to Voldemort?</p><p>"Where is the girl Severus."</p><p>"I don't know my lord."</p><p>"I wish I could say I believe you, but alas, I do not."</p><p>"My lord-"</p><p>"Your daughter could put a real kink in my plans Severus."</p><p>They were talking about Y/n.</p><p>"I do not have a relationship with my daughter. She doesn't tell me everything she does."</p><p>"Oh Severus. Do you honestly believe I don't know what you did?"</p><p>"What ever do you mean my lord."</p><p>"You know what I mean Severus. You obliviated all her wonderful memories she had with you when I asked you to work for me. You then asked the Weasley's to take care of her. Don't you remember Severus, I know everything."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Severus. Do you know how much I despise traitors."</p><p>Snape took a deep breath.</p><p>"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"</p><p>"I'm sorry my lord. Just don't hurt my daughter. Please. I'll do anything. I give you my word."</p><p>"Unfortunately your word means nothing to me anymore."</p><p>"Please. I'm begging you. Don't kill Y/n. Take me instead."</p><p>"Hm." </p><p>I looked at Hermione and Ron. All of our eyes were wide.</p><p>"You see Severus. When I'm angry, I kill people. And right now, I'm very angry. So, who am I going go kill? Should it be... Harry Potter? Maybe... Hermione Granger? How about Y/n Snape?"</p><p>"NO! DO NOT HARM MY STUDENTS OR MY DAUGHTER."</p><p> Voldemort smiled wickedly and pulled out his wand, along with a blue crystal ball. "Do you know what this is Severus?" </p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"It's a prophesy. Of what will happen when I attack Hogwarts. Would you like to know what happens before you die?"</p><p>Snape looked over and saw us spying behind his door. He had fear and sadness in his eyes with a frown on his face. He looked away so Voldemort wouldn't see us and kill us.</p><p>"I'd rather not."</p><p>"Very well." He said setting the crystal ball on Snape's desk.</p><p>He drew out his wand and pointed it towards Snape.</p><p>"I wish I didn't have to do this Severus. I really do. But alas, I do not allow traitors to live."</p><p>"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said without hesitation. Snape flew back and hit the wall with his neck slit, blood everywhere around him. </p><p>Voldemort knelt down and whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't hear. He then apparated out of Hogwarts, leaving the prophesy. I emerged from my hiding and drew my attention to Snape.</p><p>"Professor!" I yelled running towards him. I put my hand over his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but it was no use, he only had minutes left until he would die.</p><p>Hermione and Ron came out from hiding and ran over to us. Hermione grabbed her book of spells from her bag and started flipping through the pages trying to find a spell to heal Snape.</p><p>"Snape..." I said with sorrow in my eyes. </p><p>"You h-have to see the p-prophesy. And you must find Y/n and keep her s-safe." Snape said in pain.</p><p>A tear slipped out of Snape's eye and he motioned his hand signaling me to collect his tear. And I did. Hermione handed me a small bottle and I held it up to his cheek as the tear slid into the bottle. "S-show Y/n. She deserves to r-remember."</p><p>"I'm sorry this happened to you Professor." I said.</p><p>"Everything happens for a reason Mr. P-potter. Just promise me you'll keep Y/n s-safe."</p><p>"I will. I'll protect her with my life. I promise." I said gulping.</p><p>Snape smiled lightly and said his last words, "Tell my daughter I love her." </p><p>His eyes were stuck open, so I closed them and stood up. I walked over to his desk and picked up the crystal ball.</p><p>"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked standing up along with Hermione.</p><p>"I need to see what will happen." I replied holding the ball in my hand. I looked at it for a few seconds and then smashed it on the floor. And there it was. I saw everything that will happen in the final battle in a blink of an eye. </p><p>I stepped back shocked of what I saw as tears formed in my eyes. "No..."</p><p>"Harry what is it? What did you see?" Hermione asked worried.</p><p>I slowly looked over to her with my eyes wide. I didn't want to tell them what I saw, I don't even want to admit it to myself. I gulped. "N-nothing."</p><p>"Harry Potter you tell me what you saw right now!" Hermione yelled. </p><p>"Hermione... they die..."</p><p>"Who?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. And I told them. I told them everything.</p><p>And it's happening soon. Too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ~We'll Find A Way~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have to find Y/n. Before Voldemort does." I said.</p><p>"Snape's dead. Our last hope in finding Y/n is Dumbledore." Hermione stated.</p><p>Ron nodded but I was already walking out of the room. I got to his office before Hermione and Ron did.</p><p>"Harry. I've been expecting you." Dumbledore said as he was looking out the window. He already knew I was coming.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk." I said.</p><p>"Indeed we do." He said turning around with a worried expression on his face.</p><p>"Professor Snape is-"</p><p>"Dead? Yes, I know."</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"You didn't think you were the only one who saw the prophesy were you?"</p><p>"Well, I-"</p><p>"I assume your here to talk about Y/n."</p><p>"Yes. She's been gone for a month and we have no idea where she is. We tried a locater spell, but she's not showing up, and Voldemort wants to kill her."</p><p>"I know. I was the one who gave Y/n and Draco a place to stay."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yes. I did a spell to insure that no one could find them. Y/n is perfectly safe. For now."</p><p>"Wait-for now?"</p><p>"You saw the prophesy didn't you? So you've seen what happens."</p><p>"Yes, but there has to be a way to stop it."</p><p>"I'm afraid there isn't Harry. Severus is already dead. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and many other students will die. Including Y/n and I."</p><p>"No Professor, there's always a way."</p><p>"Not this time Harry. Voldemort will be defeated, but many including Y/n will still die at his and Bellatrix's hands."</p><p>"NO! I HAVE LOST TOO MANY PEOPLE FOR Y/N TO DIE TOO!"</p><p>"Harry calm down-"</p><p>"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND THAT ALSO HAPPENS TO BE THE GIRL I LOVE IS GOING TO DIE!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"There has to be a way Professor. In the prophesy, Y/n was killed at Hogwarts by Voldemort. What if we keep her where she is until we kill him once and for all, then she'll be safe. Right?"</p><p>"Harry. Nature always has a way of seeing to it that the future happens, and a prophesy cannot be changed, no matter what you do to try and change it."</p><p>"No... No..." I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Dumbledore came up to me and tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. I couldn't be calm knowing that Y/n was going to die, along with Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore. I just couldn't. And there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. There's nothing I can do to keep them safe.</p><p>I continued to sob in Dumbledore's arms when Hermione and Ron came running in.</p><p>"Harry! I know where Y/n is-" Hermione started to say but stopped talking when she saw me crying on the floor.</p><p>"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked running up to me with Hermione by his side.</p><p>"Y-Y/n's going to die... And we can't stop it..." I sobbed.</p><p>"We'll find a way Harry. I mean, you are the chosen one after all." Hermione said taking me into her arms. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm trying to separate a lot of stuff I want to happen in different chapters. Next chapter will be longer :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ~Are You Ready For Your Surprise?~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: Let's just pretend this is a modern cottage lol. :-)</p><p>Also, for those who are confused:</p><p>-Y/N means your name, so you can imagine yourself being in the story.</p><p>-Y/E/C means your eye color.</p><p>-Y/H/C means your hair color.</p><p>If you were confused, I hope that cleared it up :)</p><p>*WARNING-VERY VERY SPICY*</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Y/n's POV</p><p>After talking for about 35 minutes, the cookies were done. I went to pull them out but Draco stopped me. "I don't think so. You burned yourself last time. I'll do it." I stepped back and grabbed milk from the fridge and poured it in two glasses as Draco pulled the cookies out of the oven.</p><p>"They smell good." Draco said smelling the cookies. </p><p>"Because I made them." I teased.</p><p>"Hey, I helped."</p><p>"Rolling the cookie dough into balls and placing them on the cookie sheet doesn't mean you made them."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes playfully. "So what would you like to do today darling?"</p><p>"Um, I don't know. You pick."</p><p>"Love, if I pick, I'll be fucking you all day long."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and scoffed. </p><p>"I'm only joking darling. I have a surprise for you this evening." Draco said kissing my lips and then grabbing his glass of milk. </p><p>"You know I hate surprises." I said grabbing my glass and the plate of cookies as I made my way over to the couch. I sat next to Draco and he pulled a blanket over us. I put the cookies on our lap.</p><p>"You love them." Draco said pulling me close to him.</p><p>I giggled as I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. We watched Draco's favorite movie while cuddling up to each other and eating our cookies and drinking our milk. </p><p>"Draco." I said interrupting the movie.</p><p>"What?" He asked with his eyes still focused on the TV.</p><p>"You have a milk mustache."</p><p>"A what?" He asked looking at me with a confused look on his face.</p><p>"A milk mustache. Here I'll get it for you." I leant in and kissed him while swirling my tongue around his upper lip. He looked down at me and gulped. I pulled away. "There you go."</p><p>"Y/n. Do you know what your doing?" Draco asked scooting closer to me and putting his hand on my thigh.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I teased knowing I turned him on.</p><p>"Oh you know what your doing." He smirked.</p><p>He grabbed my waist and pushed me on the couch and got on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leant down and kissed me aggressively. </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I grabbed her waist and pushed her on the couch and got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I leant down and kissed her aggressively.  </p><p>She moved her hands into my hair and lightly tugged on it, just how I like it. I removed my lips from hers and started kissing down her neck and chest. "God I love you." I whispered against her neck.</p><p>"I love you too Draco. So much." She moaned.</p><p>"Not as much as I love you." I replied as I tugged at her pants, signaling that I wanted to take them off. She lifted her hips to make it easier to take them off, and I did. I threw her pants on the floor and started kissing her thighs, gently nibbling on them.</p><p>I unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants down to my ankles. I slid her underwear to the side, eager to be inside her. "Why don't I make you feel good love." I whispered as I bent my head down and started licking inside her pussy.</p><p>I moved my tongue around her clit in a circular motion as she moaned loudly. She grabbed my hair and pushed my head closer in between her legs as she moaned. After a few minuets of sucking and licking her pussy, I flipped her over on her stomach.</p><p>I quickly slid inside her making her gasp. I went at a fast pace as I gripped onto her hips so I could go deeper inside her. She moaned into the couch. From this angle I hit her g-spot perfectly. </p><p>"F-fuck Draco." She moaned.</p><p>"You like that baby?" I grunted.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"God your perfect." I said as I trailed kisses down her spine while still fucking her.</p><p>After fucking her with my big cock for 10 minuets I cummed inside her and then pulled out. </p><p>We were both sweating and panting like crazy. She got off from the couch and walked into the bathroom. "And where do you think your going?" I asked following her.</p><p>"To take a shower, it that alright with you?"</p><p>"As long as you let me join you."</p><p>"Ugh. Fine."</p><p>I followed her into the shower but she stopped me, "But-were not fucking in the shower."</p><p>I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Will you at least let me wash your body?"</p><p>"Yes Draco, you can wash my body."</p><p>"And your hair?"</p><p>"And my hair." She giggled as she turned on the hot shower water.</p><p>She got in and I just stood there staring at her as she ran her fingers through her long y/h/c hair under the water. The steam from the heat was surrounding her as the water fell on her gorgeous body. I looked her up and down and bit my lip as I got in with her and closed the shower door behind me.</p><p>I let the hot water hit me for a few seconds before I grabbed my mint shampoo and poured some on my hand. I grabbed Y/n's hair and ran the shampoo all through her hair, scrubbing from her scalp to under her hair. </p><p>"I'll murder you if you get the shampoo in my eyes Draco." Y/n said drawing shapes on the shower wall with her finger.</p><p>"Don't worry love. I'll be carful." I replied as I continued running my fingers through her beautiful hair. Once I finished, I grabbed my mint body wash and poured it on my hands, eager to wash her body.</p><p>I turned her around and started washing her chest. I moved down her body, washing her breasts while massaging them. She moaned softly. "Draco."</p><p>"Yes love?"</p><p>"Stop." She moaned again.</p><p>I washed the rest of her body and rinsed my hands under the water. I pulled her body close to mine as I let the water rinse her body. I tilted her head back and rinsed her hair, being carful not to get the shampoo in her eyes. </p><p>As her neck was titled on my shoulder with her back against my body, I moved my hands down and grabbed her stomach, pulling her closer to me. I moved one hand down to her pussy and began rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned while squinting her eyes. </p><p>"Do you really want me to stop?" I asked rubbing faster.</p><p>She moaned louder and louder the faster I rubbed her clit. </p><p>"Do you really want me to stop?" I repeated myself.</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>"Answer me." I said as I began rubbing my hard dick against her pussy slowly.</p><p>"N-no." She said as she started moving her body against me to try and make me rub faster. Instead, I grabbed her stomach for a better grip and slide inside her again. Going faster and harder than I did when we fucked on the couch.</p><p>"FUCK!" She moaned loudly. </p><p>I smiled against the crock of her neck as I fucked her. Hard. After a few minutes, I pulled out.</p><p>"Well now we have to wash our body's again." Y/n laughed. I laughed too as I washed her body again as she washed mine.</p><p>When we got out of the shower, we got dressed and Y/n brushed her wet hair.</p><p>"Are you ready for your surprise love." I smiled hugging her from behind and smelling her now mint smelled hair.</p><p>"I thought that was my surprise." She laughed putting her earrings back on that I gave her.</p><p>I laughed and smelled her hair again. "That was part of it, but there's more."</p><p>"More?"</p><p>"More."</p><p>"Oh ok. Well when am I getting this 'surprise'?" </p><p>"Right now."</p><p>"Wait, now?"</p><p>"Yup." I said grabbing a blindfold. </p><p>"I'm not putting that on."</p><p>"Yes you are."</p><p>"But what if I fall?"</p><p>"Your not going to fall. And if you do, I'll be there to catch you."</p><p>She huffed but then turned around so I could put it on. And I did.</p><p>"You can't see anything right?" I asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Don't lie to me."</p><p>"I'm not lying. I can't see shit."</p><p>I laughed and then grabbed her hand. "Alright then love. Let's go."</p><p>And I led her out of the house.</p><p>She's gonna love it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ~Surprise~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: That's you and Draco up there. Also, be prepared for some major drama coming, but don't worry. You and Draco will have a happy ending :)</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Draco was leading me to wherever my surprise was.</p><p>"Alright love, were here." He said taking off my blindfold.</p><p>When the blindfold was off, I saw that we were on this deck surround by a lake with a picnic on a blanket in front of me. I gasped. "Draco! This is amazing! I love it!" I yelled admiring the view. It was sunset, so the view was absolutely beautiful. </p><p>"Surprise." </p><p>"Look at the sky! It's beautiful!"</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." He said kissing me on the cheek.</p><p>I smiled and sat down on the blanket, Draco sitting right next to me. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out turkey sandwiches, strawberry's, cheese, potato chips, bananas, and two bottles of sweet tea. All my favorite foods.</p><p>"Since your such a weirdo and like sandwich's with JUST turkey on them and nothing else." Draco said handing me the sandwich.</p><p>I laughed and took a bite out of it.</p><p>We ate our food as we watched the sunset. Draco grabbed the last strawberry and said, "Open your mouth."</p><p>I opened, and he softly put the strawberry in mouth. "Now bite."</p><p>I bit and ate the strawberry, licking my plump lips after. Draco lent in and kissed me passionately for a few minutes until he pulled away and said, "Let's swim."</p><p>"But I don't have a-" I was going to bathing suit, but Draco pulled one out of the basket and smirked. I laughed.</p><p>"Put it on." He demanded.</p><p>"Turn around." I said taking the bathing suit from his hands.</p><p>"Y/n. It's nothing I haven't seen before."</p><p>I scoffed. "Fine." I took off my tank top and my shorts, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Draco was watching me like he's never seen me naked before, which he has, like a thousand times.</p><p>I unclipped my bra and slid down my underwear, leaving me exposed. Completely naked. Draco looked me up and down and said, "Wanna go for round three?"</p><p>I laughed as I put on the bathing suit. I walked over to Draco and asked, "Can you tie my top?"</p><p>"I could take it off." He smirked.</p><p>"Draco." I said sternly. </p><p>He laughed and moved my hair to one side of my neck as he tied the bathing suit top into a knot. He trailed soft kisses on my neck and shoulder as he gripped onto my hips. </p><p>After a few seconds of his kisses, I turned around and kissed him on the lips while wrapping my arms around his neck. </p><p>All of a sudden I was thrown into the water. I came up to the surface and wiped the water from my face. "What the hell Draco!" I yelled.</p><p>"I'm sorry love, I had to do it." He laughed as he jumped into the water and swam over to me. He leaned into kiss me but I pushed his head under water for a few seconds. He struggled to come up. I let go of his head and he popped up from the water coughing. </p><p>"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled coughing.</p><p>I laughed and mimicked him. "I'm sorry love, I had do it."</p><p>"You little bitch." He laughed as he splashed me with water. </p><p>"Oh come on. You know you love me." I smirked. </p><p>"Damn right I do." He said smiling. I swam over to him and kissed him.</p><p>He ran his fingers through my wet hair and looked into my eyes. "I really do Y/n. I love you. More than anything. I honesty have no idea what I'd do without you."</p><p>"Well luckily you'll never have to worry about that, because I'll never leave you. I love you more than anything too Draco." </p><p>"Do you promise? That this is forever?"</p><p>"I promise. Always and forever." </p><p>He smiled and kissed me softly while pulling me onto his lap from under the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and deepened the kiss. We made out for a few minuets before he pulled away and put his forehead on mine, making our forehead and nose touch.</p><p>He smiled looking into my eyes. "You. Y/n Y/l/n, are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I couldn't be happier that your mine."</p><p>I smiled wide. "And you. Draco Malfoy, are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I couldn't be happier that I'm yours."</p><p>He smiled and kissed me again. </p><p>It was dark now, but the moonlight shined down on us and the water. "We should probably head back." Draco said jumping out of the water and onto the deck.</p><p>"Yes we should." I replied swimming over to the deck. Draco reached down and pulled me out of the water. He grabbed a towel from the basket and wrapped it around me as he noticed me shivering and my teeth clicking together from the cold. </p><p>He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around himself. He put the blanket in the basket and grabbed it. We walked back to the cottage in the moonlight as we talked.</p><p>"I'm gonna marry you one day Y/n." Draco said looking at me while we were walking.</p><p>"You plan to marry me?" I smiled.</p><p>"Of course. Did you think your were just going to my girlfriend for the rest of our lives?"</p><p>"Well, no. I just haven't really thought much about the future."</p><p>"Well I have."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Enlighten me Mr. Malfoy. What future could you possibly have planned?"</p><p>"Well, first we'll graduate from Hogwarts and travel the world. I'm definitely taking you to Paris. I've heard it's rather beautiful there. Then, after a few years, we'll get married and settle down. Were definitely having kids. I want a mini you running around. Hopefully two, a boy and a girl. So they can keep each other occupied while you and I are, you know."</p><p>"Kids? Draco Malfoy wants kids?" I laughed.</p><p>"Only with you."</p><p>I smiled. </p><p>"And of course we'll grow old together. I was always disgusted by the thought of getting old. But when I think of having you by my side, it doesn't seem that bad."</p><p>I giggled. </p><p>"Oh and I want a dog. Maybe two."</p><p>"A dog huh?"</p><p>"Yup. I've always wanted one."</p><p>"Well I'd love to get a dog with you Draco. And I love the future you have planned for us."</p><p>"Of course you do. It was my idea."</p><p>I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. We finally arrived at the cottage. </p><p>Draco opened the door for me like a gentlemen. When I walked in, with Draco behind me, I couldn't believe what I saw. Three very familiar faces sat on our couch. They turned there heads when they saw me and Draco walking in.</p><p>"Y/N! Thank merlin your alright!" A familiar voice said running up to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ~STOP IT~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Few Hours Earlier-Harry's POV</p><p>I pulled myself together, eager to find Y/n. Ron, Hermione and I were in the Room of Requirements discussing what to do about the prophesy. </p><p>"Harry... I-I don't think there's a way to stop it." Ron said looking down.</p><p>"No Ron. I don't care what you, Dumbledore, or that stupid prophesy says. We will find a way. Right Hermione?" I replied. </p><p>"Y-yes. We will." Hermione stuttered. </p><p>"See. If Hermione thinks we can somehow stop it, then we can." </p><p>"Come on mate. She's only saying that so you won't break down again." Ron said looking at me.</p><p>"What's your problem Ron?" I asked in anger.</p><p>"I don't have a problem Harry, but if Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time says there's nothing we can do, then there's nothing we can do."</p><p>"So you expect me to just, what? Let Y/n die?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. It's fate Harry."</p><p>"Screw that Ron! I have lost my parents, Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, and Dobby. I will NOT loose Y/n too."</p><p>"I didn't mean it like tha-"</p><p>"You do know that Fred is going to die too right? So your just ok with your older brother dying?"</p><p>Hermione just sat there in silence as she watched me and Ron bicker at each other.</p><p>"I NEVER SAID THAT HARRY!"</p><p>"NO BUT YOUR IMPLYING IT RONALD! YOU SAID THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO. THAT IT'S FATE. SO YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT FRED OR Y/N!"</p><p>"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT FRED, HE'S MY BLOODY BROTHER. AND Y/N IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS SINCE FIRST YEAR! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME! SO HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD I NOT CARE?!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled standing up. "Would you two stop bickering for 5 minutes? We don't have time to for this. We have to find her. We have to find Y/n."</p><p>Ron and I nodded and sat back down.</p><p>"Now that I have your attention you two buffoons, Y/n and Draco are right here." Hermione said pointing on some sort of map.</p><p>"Alright then. Let's go." I said standing up immediately. </p><p>"Wait." Hermione said standing up. "We can't bring Y/n here if we don't have a plan to kill Voldemort. If we bring Y/n here, we could be bringing her to her death."</p><p>"Hermione's right." Ron said standing up too.</p><p>"Shut it Ron. You don't even care if Y/n lives or dies." I said glaring at him.</p><p>"Alright mate. That's it." Ron said storming towards me. I turned around not wanting to look at his smug face when all of a sudden her grabbed my shoulder, turning me around as he punched me in the face.</p><p>"RONALD!" Hermione yelled.</p><p>He punched me again. Now I was on the floor as Ron got on top of me and started punching me over and over. I flipped him over and started punching him. Harder. </p><p>"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Hermione yelled pulling me off of him.</p><p>"I'M NOT FINISHED!" I yelled trying to escape her grasp. How the bloody hell was Hermione stronger than me? Well, cause it's Hermione.</p><p>"OH YES YOU ARE!" She yelled back. Ron got up and started walking towards me furiously, looking like he was about to kill me.</p><p>Hermione ran in between us and stuck out her hands to prevent us from killing each other. "I don't think so boys."</p><p>"Hermione. Move." Ron said grinding his teeth together in anger.</p><p>"No. Are you two trying to kill each other?"</p><p>"Yes." Ron and I said in unison. </p><p>"Merlin you two are idiots." Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot Hermione. I'm just pissed off." Ron raised his voice trying to get past Hermione.</p><p>"Knock. It. Off. Both of you. We have better things to do, such as saving Y/n."</p><p>I looked at her, Ron doing the same. "Bloody hell. Fine. Truce." Ron said rolling his eyes and scoffing. I hated him right now. But I wanted to find Y/n, so rather than punching him again, which I really wanted to do with every bone in my body, I huffed, "Truce."</p><p>I had a black eye, busted lip, and a cut on my cheek. Ron having a broken nose, black eye, and bruised cheekbone.</p><p>Hermione went into her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. </p><p>"Hermione we don't have time for this. I'm fine. Let's just go." I said annoyed.</p><p>"Well you had time to pick a fight with Ron like some animal." She said opening the box.</p><p>I scoffed. </p><p>"Ronald. Come here now." Hermione said sternly. Ron walked over to her and sat down. She did some spell I didn't recognize to heal his nose, but she didn't bother healing his bruised cheekbone or black eye. "Harry. Come here now."</p><p>I walked over to her, dragging my feet. I sat down once Ron stood up. Hermione grabbed some stiches, and stitched up my cheek. "What, I don't get a spell?" I teased. </p><p>Hermione glared at me. "That spell only fixes broken bones."</p><p>"OW! Hermione!"</p><p>"Quit whinnying. We wouldn't be in this position if you two buffoons hadn't riled each other up with your words and fists."</p><p>"Whatever." Ron scoffed turning around.</p><p>I glared at him as I tried to get my mind off the pain of the stiches. When Hermione finished, she grabbed her bag. "Were apparating." She said pulling out her wand.</p><p>"Ugh. I hate apparating. It always makes my stomach turn." Ron groaned.</p><p>"Suck it up Ronald." </p><p>He groaned and grabbed onto Hermione's arm, me doing the same. </p><p>When I opened my eyes, we were outside this cottage.</p><p>"Bloody hell." Ron gasped admiring it.</p><p>"This is where Y/n is?" I asked peaking through the window.</p><p>"According to the map yes." Hermione said looking around us.</p><p>"Do you think their in there?" Ron asked looking through the other window.</p><p>"I guess we'll find out." Hermione said opening the door. She walked in, me and Ron behind her. </p><p>"Woah." I said under my breath admiring the small modern cottage. </p><p>"Blimey this is amazing." Ron said looking around.</p><p>"Merlin. It is." Hermione gasped. We all looked around, in the kitchen, living area, bedroom. It was all nice really. Neither Y/n nor Draco were home.</p><p>We decided to wait on the couch for Y/n and Draco to return. Hermione was sitting in the middle of us so we wouldn't try to kill each other again. </p><p>"Look mate, I'm sorry ok? I-I guess I'm just scared. I can't imagine a world without Fred or Y/n. Just thinking about Y/n dying makes me sick to my stomach." Ron said. </p><p>I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too Ron. I just don't want to loose her. I can't ok? I can't loose her too."</p><p>"We'll find a way Harry. I didn't believe we could in the beginning, but I do now. We will find a way to save Fred and Y/n. And we'll kill that ugly no nose bald bastard." </p><p>Hermione and I laughed at that comment. 'Ugly no nose bald bastard.' And I will kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do. Ron made more jokes to ease the tension and they all made me and Hermione laugh.</p><p>All of a sudden, we heard the door open, and in came Y/n. She looked beautiful as ever. Just seeing her face made me smile. Hermione stood up and ran towards Y/n, hugging her tightly. "Y/N! Thank merlin your alright!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ~I Have A Plan~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n's POV</p><p>"Y/N! Thank merlin your alright!" Hermione said hugging me tight.</p><p>"H-Hermione? What are you doing here?" I asked exited. </p><p>'We came to bring you home."</p><p>"I missed you so much." I hugged her again tightly. </p><p>"Me too Y/n. You have no idea."</p><p>"Potter. Weaslbee." Draco glared at the boys standing near the couch. I pulled away from Hermione and ran up to Ron and Harry and jumped in both of their arms. </p><p>"I've missed you guys!"</p><p>They laughed, "We've missed you too Y/n. So much." Harry said smelling my hair, but I pretended not to notice.</p><p>I pulled away and looked at their faces. "What the bloody hell happened to your face's!" I raised my voice examining their face's.</p><p>"Long story." Ron said looking at Harry.</p><p>"Well I like long stories." I replied smirking.</p><p>"Ronald. Harry. You two talk to Y/n. Tell her everything. I need to have a word with Malfoy." Hermione said.</p><p>Draco looked at me as if he was asking permission and I nodded. He and Hermione walked outside the cottage as Ron, Harry, and I talked.</p><p>"So. What have I missed while I've been gone?" I asked eager to hear everything. </p><p>Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously.</p><p>"Well come on! I want to hear everything! Staring with what the hell happened to you two's face." I said sitting criss cross while looking at them with a smile on my lips.</p><p>"We got into a fight." Harry said.</p><p>"The two of you got into a fight? With each other?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ron sighed.</p><p>"Why would you do that? Your bestfriends."</p><p>"It was about you." Ron said.</p><p>"What was? The fight?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Well why the bloody hell would you two be fighting over me?" I laughed confused. </p><p>Ron and Harry looked at each other again, as if they were trying to figure out how to say whatever it was they needed to say.</p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>"Y/n. There's a lot we have to tell you." Harry said running his fingers through his hair nervously. </p><p>"Well get on with it then." I said thinking it would be stuff about the twins pulling pranks, Snape's boring class, and maybe if there was any drama with teachers or students. </p><p>Well I was wrong. </p><p>They had nothing good to say as they told me everything that has happened this past month. They told me about Voldemort killing my father, how my father obliviated all my wonderful memories with him in order to keep me safe, how Harry saw a prophesy where I die. Die. Wow, I never thought I'd be scared to die until I heard two of my best friends telling me there was a whole prophesy about it.</p><p>I sat there staring at them with my eyes wide. I think I was in shock.</p><p>I sat there in silence and shock, trying to process everything that just came out of there mouths. Harry broke the silence. "Y/n... Say something...."</p><p>I looked at him as tears formed my eyes. "I-I'm gonna die?" </p><p>Harry and Ron looked at me, tears forming in there eyes from seeing me on the verge of crying. But I couldn't let the tears slip. Even though I was the one who was going to die, I had to stay strong. For Ron. For Harry. For Hermione. And most importantly, Draco. Draco won't be able to live with himself if I die. </p><p>I stood up and a tear escaped my eye but I quickly wiped it away and sucked in a deep breath. "You can't tell Draco."</p><p>"Hermione is already telling him..." Ron said looking down.</p><p>"Ok. Here's what's gonna happen. We are all going to go back to Hogwarts. Harry, your going to take me into Dumbledore's office so I can remember my father. Then, were all going to prepare for battle. And we'll see what happens. If I die, I die. But, if and when I do, I want you to erase Draco's memory of me."</p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He won't be able to live with himself Harry. I'm the only good thing in his life right now, and if he doesn't remember me, then he can move on."</p><p>"Why would you want him to move on?" Ron asked.</p><p>"I'd rather Draco move on with someone's and be happy then spend the rest of his life in pain."</p><p>"No, Y/n. That's not gonna happen. Dumbledore and that prophesy might say it's true but I refuse to believe it. I have a plan okay?" Harry said standing up and walking towards me.</p><p>"What's your plan?" I asked not believing it's gonna work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ~I'll Protect You~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>Hermione told me everything. I stood there for a few seconds staring at her, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.</p><p>"Your lying." I clenched my jaw.</p><p>"I wish I was Malfoy..." Granger said looking at the ground.</p><p>"YOU ARE!"</p><p>"Malfoy... I'm not lying. Y/n is going to die..."</p><p>"YOUR FUCKING LYING!"</p><p>"Malfoy, accept it..."</p><p>"No. No. No. No fucking way."</p><p>Hermione just stood there in silence.</p><p>"There's no way your telling me that the love of my life is going to die. I-I brought Y/n here to keep her safe, and your telling me that there's still nothing I can do to protect her?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"How can you be ok with this? Isn't she your best friend? WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP THE PROPHESY?!" I screamed.</p><p>"BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled back. "If the prophesy says she'll die, then she'll die. No matter what we do to try and stop it, nature will find a way to see to it that the prophesy happens."</p><p>"No. No. No. No." I said running my fingers in my blonde hair trying not to break down. The only person I let see me cry is Y/n.</p><p>"Your in denial."</p><p>"I AM NOT IN DENIAL! I'M JUST NOT OK WITH LETTING Y/N DIE!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"It's my job to protect her. I will always protect her." I said, my voice cracking. Just then Y/n walked outside with Harry and Ron behind her. </p><p>I turned around to look at her. I could see her eyes red and puffy, like she was crying. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I quickly ran up to her and put my arms around her waist, holding her ever so tight. I couldn't help myself. The thought of not being able to hold her in my arms again, or hear her laugh, or look into her beautiful y/e/c eyes, or kiss her lips made me sob into her hair.</p><p>I didn't even care that the trio was watching, all I cared about was Y/n. I continued to sob and she started crying into my shoulder too, with her arms wrapped around my neck.</p><p>"Draco." She said pulling away. She cupped my cheeks with her small hands and looked into my eyes as she wiped my tears away with her thumbs. But there wasn't any use for that, because more tears just came flooding out of my eyes, but she still wiped every single tear.</p><p>"Draco." She said again as she caressed my cheek.</p><p>"Y/n..." I cried my voice cracking. I cupped her cheeks as well, staring into her eyes, as she store into my now red puffy ones.</p><p>"Don't cry baby." She sniffled.</p><p>"Please Y/n. Please don't leave me." I sobbed, more tears falling onto her hands.</p><p>"I'll never leave you Draco."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>"I promise. Don't you remember Draco? Graduate Hogwarts, travel the world, get married, get a dog, have two kids, and grow old together. I'm not leaving you until we do all that together."</p><p>I nodded and put my forehead on hers, our foreheads and noses touching as my tears fell on her beautiful face.</p><p>And she kissed me, ever so passionately. I kissed her back as I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. We pulled away and I pulled her into an embrace. "I'll protect you Y/n" I whispered in her hair as hugged her tighter.</p><p>"I promise. Always and forever."</p><p>"Always and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ~I Remember~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n's POV</p><p>Hermione had apparated us back to Hogwarts. There was awkward silence between the five of us before and after we apparated. Draco wouldn't let go of my hand, and everyone looked really worried.</p><p>Harry told me his plan, and honestly. I doubt it will work. I'm rather anxious to see my memories. Will they be good or bad? Will I end up crying and missing him, or not care much? Well, I was on my way to Dumbledore's office to find out now. </p><p>Draco wouldn't let me go alone. I think hearing that the girl he loves was going to die soon scared him. A lot.</p><p>Hermione and Ron went to all the class rooms to warn all the students and professors about what was going to happen. While Harry, Draco and I went off to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>I could feel my palms starting to sweat as we got closer and closer to his office doors. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Despite my hand sweating, Draco would not let go. Which didn't help much with the sweating. Before I knew it, we were outside his office doors. Harry knocked, and the doors instantly opened. </p><p>"Harry. Draco. Y/n. I've been expecting you." Dumbledore said as he moved to the side signaling us to come in.</p><p>"Y-you have?" I asked as I looked around his office. I've never seen his office before.</p><p>"Indeed. I assume your here to see the memories of your father?"</p><p>"Um, yes. How did you know he was my father?"</p><p>"I have my ways Ms. Snape. Now, come. Harry, do you have the vial?</p><p>"Yes Professor." Harry said handing him the vial. Dumbledore took it and walked over to this big bowl, like what witches use to do spells. Draco still wouldn't let go of my hand as the three of us followed Dumbledore. </p><p>"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>I gulped. "Yes. I'm ready."</p><p>Dumbledore poured the vial in the bowl.</p><p>Draco slowly released my hand and I took a deep breath before dipping my head inside the water. All of a sudden, I remembered. I remembered everything.</p><p>"She's beautiful." A woman said holding a baby. That baby being me.</p><p>A man was standing next to her smiling at the baby. Smiling at me. "She looks just like you Natalia." His eyes tearing up of joy.</p><p>"She has your eyes Severus. What shall we call her?" The woman looked up smiling.</p><p>"How about... Y/n?"</p><p>"I love it. Y/n Snape. It's perfect."</p><p>Natalia kissed the baby's forehead and then looked up at Snape, and pecked him on the lips. "Would you like to hold her?"</p><p>He smiled and looked at the baby. "Yes."</p><p>She handed him the baby and he gently took her into his arms. He slowly rocked the baby while smiling and laughing happily. He started humming a song to her while caressing her small cheek. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Your going to have the best life little one. I'll make sure of it. I promise. Always and forever." He kissed the baby on the forehead.</p><p>Then, a new memory came flooding back.</p><p>The same girl, only a little older, maybe 11 or 12 months old was standing on the floor with Snape and Natalia on each side of her sitting a few feet away from her. </p><p>"Come on sweetie, you can do it. Come to mommy." Natalia said reaching out her arms with a smile on her face. Snape was on the other side of her with his hands out as well.</p><p>"Come to daddy little one." Snape said smiling.</p><p>The baby looked to her left and right, trying to decide who to walk to. Snape made a funny face and the little girl giggled and started walking over to him. "Do you want Ms. Cuddles?" Natalia asked as she held up a brown bear with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. The baby then turned around and walked over to her mum instead.</p><p>She fell into her mum's arms and reached out for the bear. Snape sighed and let his arms fall to the floor. "Cheater." He muttered under his breath. Natalia laughed as the baby started walking back and forth from her mum to her dad.</p><p>Then came a new memory.</p><p>There a was a little girl that looked the age of two sitting in a highchair. Snape and Natalia were sitting across from her feeding her food.</p><p>"Good job baby." Natalia said putting the spoon in her mouth.</p><p>Snape was making funny faces, causing the girl to laugh and throw her hands in the air in excitement. </p><p>"Severus!" Natalia yelled hitting his arm playfully and giggling.</p><p>"What?" He asked as he continued making faces.</p><p>"She needs to eat her food!"</p><p>"Come on now baby, I'm just having a little fun."</p><p>The baby continued to laugh at her father's funny faces and reached out her hands signaling that she wanted to be picked up. "Dada!" </p><p>Snape's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in excitement. Natalia looked annoyed.</p><p>Snape picked her up from the highchair and held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Did you hear that?! She called me Dada! Her first words! She said Dada before she said Mama!" He rubbed in his wife's face while looking back at his daughter and smiling. </p><p>"Yeah congratulations Severus. But you remember this moment when she says a real word one day and I purposely make sure you miss it." She backfired.</p><p>"We'll see about that. I'm her favorite as you can tell." He joked.</p><p>"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully and walked up to Snape. She looked at the baby and said, "Just remember who gave birth to you Y/n. It hurt like a bitch so you might wanna rethink who's your favorite."</p><p>Snape covered the baby's ears. "Don't cuss in front of our child!" He joked.</p><p>Natalia laughed and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Snape and the little girl.</p><p>He looked at her in his arms and smiled. "You just made my day little one. I always knew you would say Dada first." The baby giggled and rested her forehead on his forehead and grabbed his cheeks with her very small hands.</p><p>"Dada." She smiled.</p><p>Snape smiled widely. "I'll always be your dad Y/n. Always and forever."</p><p>Then another one.</p><p>"You can do it sweetheart." Snape said holding on to the back of a bicycle with a little girl the age of 6 on it.</p><p>"But what if I fall?"</p><p>"Your not gonna fall."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because I'm your father. I know everything."</p><p>"Don't let go Dad."</p><p>"I won't let go sweetie."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>And with that the girl peddled off. After a few seconds, Snape let go, and the girl rode her bike all by her self. Snape stood there watching and he smiled. He raised that perfect girl all by himself. And he was proud of it.</p><p>After about a minute, the girl turned around to look back and didn't see her father, and it caused her to loose control of her bike and fall. Snape came running towards her with a first aid kit.</p><p>"You said you wouldn't let go." The girl cried as Snape cleaned up a scratch on her elbow.</p><p>"I'll never really let go sweetheart. I only let go this time because I knew you could do this on your own."</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Am I gonna die?"</p><p>"I would say your chances of survival are 100%." Snape laughed.</p><p>"Are you gonna die?"</p><p>Snape thought for a moment. "Well, everyone dies eventually sweetie, but I won't die for a long, long time."</p><p>"But what if you did and I'm still here?" The girl asked a tear slipping out of her eye.</p><p>Snape wiped it with his thumb and said, "Well then you'll be all grown up. And you won't need me."</p><p>"I think I'll always need you."</p><p>And yet another memory came.</p><p>"Dad?" A 8 year old girl asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Snape asked putting the newspaper down and looking at his daughter.</p><p>"What was mum like?"</p><p>Snape thought for a moment. "Well. Her name was Natalia. And she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She has these ocean blue eyes that I swear sparkled when she smiled. She had this long light brown hair that went past her shoulders. And her laugh it was... I swear anytime she laughed she lit up the room."</p><p>"Do you think I look like her?"</p><p>"Well, you have her hair, her button nose, her dimples, and her laugh. But you have my eyes and my smile. And we created quite the beautiful girl if I do say so myself."</p><p>The girl laughed. "Thank you for always being there for me."</p><p>"Of course Y/n. Your my everything. I'd do anything of you."</p><p>She got up and hugged Snape. "I love you Dad."</p><p>"I love you too sweetheart. Always and Forever."</p><p>"Always and forever."</p><p>Many many more memories came back, until I got the last one of me and my father.</p><p>The now 10 year old girl was embraced by her father's arms. He held her tightly.</p><p>"Dad? Are you alright?" The girl asked, hearing her fathers slight cries.</p><p>"I'm fine sweetheart. I just want you to know something."</p><p>"What is it Dad?"</p><p>He pulled away from the hug and cupped his daughter's cheeks. "I want you to know how much I love you. And that I will always be here for you. No matter how far away we are from each other. Watching you grow into a beautiful, smart, and kind girl you are how made me the happiest dad on earth. And I really wish I could continue to watch you grow, but I can't. However, I'm sure you will turn into a strong, independent woman, and I know you'll make me proud."</p><p>"I love you too Dad, but why are you telling me all this?"</p><p>"Because I need you to know. And I need you to promise me something."</p><p>"Anything Dad."</p><p>"I need you to always be yourself. Never, ever change because of anyone of anything. Promise me okay?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Snape hugged her one more time and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie. Just remember that I love you. Always and forever."</p><p>"Dad what are you talking about? Sorry for wha-"</p><p>"Obliviate."</p><p>Suddenly, the worst one was reveled.</p><p>Snape was in his office talking to someone.</p><p>Voldemort.</p><p>"Where is the girl Severus."</p><p>"I don't know my lord."</p><p>"I wish I could say I believe you, but alas, I do not."</p><p>"My lord-"</p><p>"Your daughter could put a real kink in my plans Severus."</p><p>"I do not have a relationship with my daughter. She doesn't tell me everything she does."</p><p>"Oh Severus. Do you honestly believe I don't know what you did?"</p><p>"What ever do you mean my lord."</p><p>"You know what I mean Severus. You obliviated all her wonderful memories she had with you when I asked you to work for me. You then asked the Weasley's to take care of her. Don't you remember Severus, I know everything."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Severus. Do you know how much I despise traitors."</p><p>Snape took a deep breath.</p><p>"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"</p><p>"I'm sorry my lord. Just don't hurt my daughter. Please. I'll do anything. I give you my word."</p><p>"Unfortunately your word means nothing to me anymore."</p><p>"Please. I'm begging you. Don't kill Y/n. Take me instead."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"You see Severus. When I'm angry, I kill people. And right now, I'm very angry. So, who am I going go kill? Should it be... Harry Potter? Maybe... Hermione Granger? How about Y/n Snape?"</p><p>"NO! DO NOT HARM MY STUDENTS OR MY DAUGHTER."</p><p>Voldemort smiled wickedly and pulled out his wand, along with a blue crystal ball. "Do you know what this is Severus?"</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"It's a prophesy. Of what will happen when I attack Hogwarts. Would you like to know what happens before you die?"</p><p>Snape looked over and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron spying behind his door. He had fear and sadness in his eyes with a frown on his face. He looked away so Voldemort wouldn't see them and kill them.</p><p>"I'd rather not."</p><p>"Very well." He said setting the crystal ball on Snape's desk.</p><p>He drew out his wand and pointed it towards Snape.</p><p>"I wish I didn't have to do this Severus. I really do. But alas, I do not allow traitors to live."</p><p>"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said without hesitation. Snape flew back and hit the wall with his neck slit, blood everywhere around him.</p><p>Voldemort knelt down and whispered something in his ear. He then apparated out of Hogwarts, leaving the prophesy. Harry emerged from his hiding and drew his attention to Snape.</p><p>"Professor!" He yelled running towards him. He put his hand over his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but it was no use, he only had minutes left until he would die.</p><p>Hermione and Ron came out from hiding and ran over to them. Hermione grabbed her book of spells from her bag and started flipping through the pages trying to find a spell to heal Snape.</p><p>"Snape..." Harry said with sorrow in my eyes.</p><p>"You h-have to see the p-prophesy. And you must find Y/n and keep her s-safe." Snape said in pain.</p><p>A tear slipped out of Snape's eye and he motioned his hand signaling Harry to collect his tear. And he did. Hermione handed him a small bottle and he held it up to his cheek as the tear slid into the bottle. "S-show Y/n. She deserves to r-remember."</p><p>"I'm sorry this happened to you Professor." Harry said.</p><p>"Everything happens for a reason Mr. P-potter. Just promise me you'll keep Y/n s-safe."</p><p>"I will. I'll protect her with my life. I promise." Harry said gulping.</p><p>Snape smiled lightly and said his last words, "Tell my daughter I love her." </p><p>My head jolted out of the water and I immediately fell the the floor crying.</p><p>I remember.</p><p>Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was crying, more than I ever had before. "It hurts." I cried. "It hurts just make it stop. Please make it stop it hurts." I couldn't breathe, I was having a panic attack. </p><p>Draco quickly leant down and held me in his arms, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. "Shh, it's ok baby. Breathe." Draco whispered in my hair. I couldn't breathe. I just cried hysterically in my boyfriends arms.</p><p>I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think I would care so much, but the moment the first memory came back, I was already crying in my head.</p><p>"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed crying. Although I wasn't in any physical pain, I was in mental pain, and it hurt so bad. My father was just trying to protect me, and now he's... Now he's dead. And I never got to say goodbye. I'll never see him again.</p><p>I always wondered where I came up with the words 'Always and Forever'. And now I know. My father used to say it to me and my mum. </p><p>"DAD! DAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried, even though I already knew he had left me. He was gone. </p><p>It wasn't enough time. I want more. I want more time with my father. </p><p>Maybe there is such thing has moving on to somewhere better after death. </p><p>Maybe my father was in a better place now.</p><p>And maybe I would be joining him soon.</p><p>Maybe... </p><p>Just maybe...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ~He's Here~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>Y/n couldn't stop crying. And she couldn't breathe. She sat there on the floor in my arms crying hysterically, until she ran out of tears and fell asleep in my arms.</p><p>I felt terrible for her. She lost her dad, and she never go to say goodbye. And now, I might be loosing her. It pains me to see her like this. It makes me cry to see her cry. I just want to make it all stop. Take her back to the cottage where she's safe. I have no idea why we left, but we did.</p><p>I carried Y/n to my dorm and layed her on my bed. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. She had tear stains on her cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. I looked at her for a few seconds, knowing it may be the last time I see her sleep peacefully.</p><p>I left my dorm and went to find Potter. </p><p>"POTTER!" I yelled across the hall.</p><p>"Malfoy." He replied walking towards me. I walked towards him too until we were a feet away from each other.</p><p>"I was told you have a plan to save Y/n. Tell me."</p><p>"Malfoy. I don't have a plan."</p><p>"What do you mean? Y/n and Granger said you did."</p><p>"I lied. I only told Y/n that so she wouldn't be scared. The only thing I can do is try to protect her when Voldemort comes."</p><p>"No. No. No. No."</p><p>"Malfoy-"</p><p>"YOU SAID YOU HAD A PLAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU POTTER?! GIVING Y/N FALSE HOPE! GIVING ME FALSE HOPE?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Malfoy, I just... I just didn't want her to be scared."</p><p>"Well that's fucking great. I actually thought, I thought that... I thought that there was a chance that she could surviving this."</p><p>"I know. We'll do our best to keep her alive. All of us will."</p><p>"If she dies in that battle. I'm going to kill you Potter."</p><p>"I'm not the one who created the prophesy Malfoy. And I'm not the one who wants to kill her. Whatever happens, it's not my fault. It's no one's fault."</p><p>"Yeah only the fucking universe." I mocked.</p><p>"HARRY!" A girl yelled running towards us.</p><p>"What is it Hermione?" Potter asked turning around to face her."</p><p>She was panting from running. "It's starting"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Voldemort... He's here."</p><p>"No. It's too soon." I said.</p><p>"We have to gather all the students. Professor McGonagall cast a protection spell around the castle but we don't have much time until the death eaters break it."</p><p>"I have to find Y/n." I said as I started fast walking back to my dorm tugging at my tie because I couldn't breathe.</p><p>When I got to my dorm I burst into the room and ran over to Y/n. </p><p>"Y/n! Y/n baby wake up!" I said shaking her awake.</p><p>"What? What's going on?" She asked sitting up.</p><p>"He's here."</p><p>Her eyed widened and she jumped out of bed. "Where's my wand?" </p><p>"I don't think so Y/n. There's no way your fighting in this battle." I said grabbing her wrists.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy you give me my wand!" She yelled trying to escape my grasp.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Draco I have to help fight. I have to help protect Hogwarts and everyone in it."</p><p>"And I need to protect you."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"Please baby. Please don't fight. For me. I can't loose you, I-I won't survive." I cried.</p><p>She hesitated, but then said, "Ok. I won't fight."</p><p>"Good girl." I smiled. "Now stay here. I'll cast a spell on the room so no one can get it." I said walking away.</p><p>"Wait where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm gonna go help."</p><p>"Well if I can't fight then you sure as hell can't either."</p><p>"I'm afraid this isn't you choice to make."</p><p>I left the room and closed the door immediately before Y/n could try to open it. I cast a spell on the room so no one could get in, and no one could get out.</p><p>And then I ran through the halls. I looked out a window and saw a bunch of blue lights hitting the barrier spell. It was only a matter of time before that spell broke and the death eaters came in. </p><p>I was supposed to help them fight, but I can't help the people who want to kill the love of my life. I refuse to. I even refused to kill Dumbledore. Now that I think about it, I don't even know where he is.</p><p>I need to stop thinking about that and start fighting.</p><p>I'll do anything to protect her.</p><p>Anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ~Tortured~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n's POV</p><p>I looked out the window in Draco's dorm to see that the protection spell around the castle was now broken, and hundreds of death eaters were storming in the castle.</p><p>I told Draco I would stay in here and now, well now I kind of don't have a choice. He spelled the room so that no one could get in, and no one could get out. I didn't have my wand so I couldn't break the spell.</p><p>I wanted to go help everyone so bad, but there was nothing I could do now. I was trapped. And I couldn't get out. I'm still upset about my dad. You know I always wondered where I came up with the words "Always and Forever", and now I realize I remembered it because my dad use to say it to me and my mum.</p><p>I looked back out the window to see chaos. Death eaters and students were throwing spells at each other, giants were breaking the castle, and there some fire spread around the castle too. I heard piercing screams that I really wish I didn't hear. </p><p>I was looking at what was going on when all of a sudden I heard a voice behind me.</p><p>"You must me Y/n. Draco's little girlfriend."</p><p>I turned around to see Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco's aunt. </p><p>"B-Bellatrix?" I asked shocked.</p><p>She smiled wickedly. "The one and only."</p><p>"H-How did you get in here?" I started backing away from her.</p><p>"I'm much stronger than my nephew. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to break his spell? He's too weak. And it's because of you that he is."</p><p>I kept backing up until I was against the wall. Bellatrix creeped closer to me until she was only an inch from me. </p><p>She pulled out her wand and held it to my throat. "I'm going to have to something about that. You see, I unfortunately cannot kill you. The dark lord would like to do that himself. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you and make you wish you were never born."</p><p>I started breathing really heavily. </p><p>"Aw. Is the poor baby Y/n scared? Well guess what. You should be."</p><p>She grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the floor. "Now. What shall I do first? The Cruciatus Curse? Or shall I use a knife instead?" </p><p>I gulped knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>"Knife it is." She laughed evilly and then got on top of me. I tried to push her off or get out from under her, but she was too strong.</p><p>She pulled a knife from her pocket and drew the tip of it against my arm lightly, and then she pushed the knife deeper into my skin and started carving words on my arm. </p><p>I screamed in pain. I screamed for help. But everyone else's screams drained mine out, and no one could hear me.</p><p>The pain was terrible. And I knew this was only the beginning. I knew the pain would only get worse. Tears started pooling out of my eyes as I screamed and screamed. She was holding my arms down so I couldn't fight back.</p><p>After a few minutes, she got off of me and put the knife back in her pocket. She looked at my arm and admired her work of, what she called, art. </p><p>I looked over to see the words, "Worthless Disgusting Mudblood" carved on my arm. I wasn't a mudblood, but I guess I was in her eyes. </p><p>Another tear slipped out of my eye as I let those words sink in. Blood was dripping from my arm and it stung like a bitch.</p><p>"You think that hurts? Just you wait for what else I have in store for you." Bellatrix laughed.</p><p>"Please... Please stop..." I cried.</p><p>She ignored my begging and grabbed her wand. She pointed it to me.</p><p> "Crucio."</p><p>I screamed very loudly. This was much, much worse than words being carved in my skin. I tried to stand up, but my energy was draining every second.</p><p>I've felt pain before, but this. This was unbearable. I've never felt pain like this. I kept looking at the doorway hoping that Draco would come save me. Hoping that anyone would come save me. But no one came. </p><p>My screams got louder as she said the curse again. She laughed as I was crying and screaming in pain. I kept screaming "Please make it stop." or "Help me please. Somebody help me." But it was no use screaming because no one was going to come. </p><p>After what felt like hours, she stopped the curse and I fell to the floor. Thankful that the pain was over, but scared because I knew more pain was awaiting me.</p><p>Bellatrix looked at me as if she was deciding what to do next. She then picked up her foot and dropped it hard on my left leg. I heard a loud crack and I screamed again. </p><p>I think she broke my leg. How could someone be that strong?</p><p>I cried loudly and hoped that death would just take me now. Death would be better than this.</p><p>She started kicking me in the back and the stomach. Breaking almost all of my ribs.</p><p>I'm having deja vu from when Lucius Malfoy kidnaped and tortured me.</p><p>I cried and screamed. </p><p>She got back on top of me and wrapped her hands around my throat.</p><p>As she was choking me, she would slam my head into the ground. I eventually passed out from the pressure of the choking.</p><p>I was hoping I wouldn't wake up, but I did.</p><p>And she continued to torture me for hours and hours. Finding a more painful way to hurt me each time. </p><p>I could no longer hear people's screams or the sound of spells being thrown left and right in the halls. I knew either the war was over, or everyone was outside. I knew many people were dead. I just hoped it wasn't any of my friends or Draco.</p><p>"Get up you filthy little mudblood." Bellatrix sneered and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me out of the room to god knows where.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ~She's Gone~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>I was outside with the remaining students that were alive, standing next to Potter, Granger, and Weasley.</p><p>Voldemort was trying to get all of us to join him, but we all refused and stayed where we were.</p><p>"Draco. Draco!" My father called.</p><p>I stayed silent.</p><p>"Draco. Come." My mother said softly.</p><p>I shook my head no. My father looked like he was about to say or do something, but my mother held him back.</p><p>"This is your one chance students of Hogwarts. Join me. Join me, and everything will be ok again." Voldemort protested.</p><p>"We would never join a monster like you!" Neville yelled.</p><p>Voldemort scowled. "You say that now. Just wait for what surprise I have for all of you."</p><p>All the students looked at each other in confusion, until I saw Bellatrix dragging someone by the hair. I couldn't see who it was because her hair was in her face. It couldn't be Y/n. She's safe in my dorm. I made sure of it by putting a spell on the room.</p><p>"Ah, Bellatrix. We've been waiting for you." Voldemort smiled evilly.</p><p>Bellatrix threw the girl on the floor. She tried to stand up, but she was too weak. All the death eaters laughed.</p><p>Voldemort than grabbed the girl by the hair so she was standing up.</p><p>My heart dropped.</p><p>"Y/N!" I screamed trying to run towards her, but Potter and Weasley held me back. "LET GO OF ME!"</p><p>She had a black eye, a cut on her cheek, strangle marks on her neck, blood dripping from her shirt. She was having trouble standing so I assume her leg is broken. And I can see words carved on her arm, but I was too far away to see what they were.</p><p>Voldemort grabbed Y/n's chin roughly. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I yelled trying to escape Potter and Weasley's hold on me.</p><p>Voldemort sighed. "It's such a shame that I'll have to kill such a pretty face."</p><p>"VOLDEMORT!" Potter yelled walking towards them.</p><p>"Harry Potter. Come to save the girl he love's."</p><p>"Let her go Voldemort. You don't have to kill her. Kill me instead."</p><p>"No Harry. Don't." Y/n said, but started coughing up blood.</p><p>"How precious. Itty, bitty, baby, Potter, would sacrifice himself for a worthless mudblood." Bellatrix sneered.</p><p>"You two have taken everyone from me. Voldemort took my parents, and Cedric. And Bellatrix took Sirius and Dobby. Not to mention that your stupid cult of death eaters killed Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Hedwig. I won't let you take Y/n from me too. Even if it means I have to die to ensure that you don't."</p><p>"Hm." Voldemort thought. "Alright. I'll allow your precious Y/n to live."</p><p>"I need your word."</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>Voldemort threw Y/n on the floor and she tried crawling away, but she couldn't.</p><p>Harry pulled out his wand, and as did Voldemort. They faced it at each other, and began to fight.</p><p>A green light came out of Voldemort's wand, and a red one came out of Harry's.</p><p>After minutes of fighting, Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and he fell to the floor, dying.</p><p>Voldemort said his last words before withering away. "Now now Harry, you must learn by now. I do not keep my word."</p><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled.</p><p>"NO!" I screamed running towards Y/n.</p><p>Harry turned around and wanted to run to her, but was held back by Ron. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Hermione was balling her eyes out.</p><p>And I ran over to her as fast as I could and pulled her into my arms</p><p>Molly Weasley pointed her wand at Bellatrix. "Not Y/n you bitch." And then she said some spell, and Bellatrix exploded into a million pieces. The rest of the death eaters fled.</p><p>"Y/n. Y/n baby wake up." I cried holding her in my arms.</p><p>"Please wake up."</p><p>And then, she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Y/n! Your ok!"</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily."</p><p>"You scared me. I thought I lost you darling."</p><p>"I told you, you can never loose me."</p><p>I smiled and picked her up bridal style, as I carried her away from Hogwarts, ready to start our lives together right now.</p><p>And we did.</p><p>We traveled the world, the first place I took her was Paris. She loved it. I took her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and proposed under the moonlight. She said yes of course. The ring I bought was huge. It was gold with an emerald green gem in the middle of it.</p><p>When we got married, it was perfect. The dress she wore, it was perfect. She was perfect. Granger and Ginny were her bridesmaids and surprisingly enough, Potter and Weasley were my groomsmen.</p><p>It was the best day of my life. Everyone at Hogwarts attended our wedding. Dumbledore was the minister, but before he could even say "You may kiss the bride", I already did.</p><p>We traveled the world for a few years after our wedding until we settled down and bought a dog. A chocolate lab that we named Severus.</p><p>We had two kids, a boy and a girl. First came Damien, and then Davina. They were perfect. Damien had Y/n's hair, and my eyes, while Davina had my hair, and Y/n's eyes.</p><p>I was the happiest man on earth. I had a beautiful wife and two perfect children that I loved with all my heart.</p><p>I'm thankful everyday that Y/n woke up and we had an amazing life together.</p><p>But unfortunately, she never did.</p><p>"You are not dead. Your not dead." I said over and over again as I cupped her cheek.</p><p>I kissed her now chapped lips for a few seconds and then pulled away. I looked at her hoping she would wake up now, but she didn't.</p><p>"Y/n please. You-you can't leave me..."</p><p>"Y/N WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"</p><p>I cried hard over her pale lifeless body.</p><p>I cried hard over her pale lifeless body<br/>"Please no. Please. PLEASE!"</p><p>I pulled her head on my lap and cried. No not cried, sobbed. The love of my life was dead in my arms.</p><p>"No Y/n. You have to wake up. Please. We have a plan remember? Graduate, travel the world, get married, get a dog, have two children, and grow old together. Remember?"</p><p>"Y/n I need you. I-I can't do this without you! Please baby! Please! Open your eyes!"</p><p>My eyes were now red and puffy, tears flooding out of my eyes and falling on her bruised and now pale face.</p><p>I pulled her closer to me so that her head was on my chest. I sobbed in the crock of her neck.</p><p>"I love you Y/n. I love you so much." My voice cracked.</p><p>Potter was still sobbing and screaming while Weasley was holding him back, and Granger was crying uncontrollably, along with Ginny and George.</p><p>The students at Hogwarts were crying too. Although not all of them knew her well, Y/n was always nice to everyone, of all ages and houses.</p><p>Dumbledore came up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Draco. She's gone. You need to let her go."</p><p>I shook my head and held her tighter.</p><p>"Draco. We need to get rid of the body."</p><p>"No! She's not dead! She'll wake up any minute!" I held her tighter and sobbed even more.</p><p>Dumbledore looked over at Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. They nodded and then came up behind me, and tried to pull me off Y/n.</p><p>"NO! STOP!" I yelled trying not to let go of her.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, her soul has left her body, it's too late." McGonagall frowned still trying to pull me off of her.</p><p>"NO I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"</p><p>No matter how hard I tried to keep my grip on her, no matter how hard I tried not to let her go, they successfully got me off of her and pulled me away.</p><p>"NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" I screamed trying to escape their grasp.</p><p>I fought as hard as I could to get out of their grasp until eventually, I stopped fighting and just fell to the floor, sobbing as Slughorn and McGonagall comforted me.</p><p>"It'll be ok Draco. She's in a better place now." Slughorn said.</p><p>This didn't help me at all. What good would it do if I wasn't with her?</p><p>My mother came up to me and leant down on the floor. She nodded at the professors, signaling that they could leave, and they did. They picked up Y/n's limp body and started taking her inside.</p><p>I tried to get up to stop them but my mother pulled me down.</p><p>Everyone else went inside, leaving just me and my mum in the courtyard.</p><p>I was crying in her arms. She rubbed my back.</p><p>"Will you hold me hand?" I asked my voice cracking.</p><p>She looked at me with sympathy.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Of course honey." She said grabbing my hand.</p><p>"Mom it hurts... It hurts so much..." I sobbed.</p><p>"I know honey. She was a sweet girl."</p><p>"Please tell me this is just a bad dream." I cried.</p><p>"I'm so sorry my sweet boy. It's not."</p><p>I broke down in her arms, and sobbed for hours, until I got up and went inside. When I walked in the Great Hall, the dead and injured were gathered up. Everyone's eyes went to me. I looked like a mess.</p><p>My eyes were red and puffy, I had tear stains on my cheeks, my hair was messy from me tugging at it in frustration, and my shirt was soaked in Y/n's blood and my tears.</p><p>Granger was still sobbing. Ron was crying over Fred's dead body. And Harry was sitting on the table, numb.</p><p>I was numb too. I think back to all the memories I had with her, and it hurt. It hurt remembering every smile, every laugh, every kiss, every "I love you," every "Always and forever."</p><p>She's gone...</p><p>She left me...</p><p>She promised she wouldn't leave me...</p><p>And I promised her I would keep her safe...</p><p>But I didn't. I failed...</p><p>I lost the only thing I loved... The only thing I cared about... The only light in my life,</p><p>Was gone.</p><p>And she's never coming back...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ~The End~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>As weeks went by, I couldn't handle the love of my life being gone.</p><p>And so I went to the Astronomy Tower.</p><p>I was standing at the edge of the railing looking at the stars, remembering that night at the Astronomy Tower when Y/n and I first said "I love you."</p><p>"I love you" I said.</p><p>She smiled and cried. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. She jumped in my arms and said "Ok, but can you say it twice?" She giggled.</p><p>"I love you." I said smiling as I kissed her. "I love you. I love you. Y/n Y/l/n, I love you. I love you." I said in between kisses. She cupped my cheek with one hand and smiled as she said "I love you too Draco Malfoy."</p><p>I smiled the widest I've smiled before. She buried her face in the crock of my neck and I carried her bridal style back to my dorm.</p><p>Tears fell out of my eyes thinking about our memories. It was raining tonight, and it reminded me of that one rainy day at the cottage. </p><p>Y/n and I have just been watching movies and talking. In the middle of the movie she heard something come from outside, so she got up and looked out the window. She gasped, "Draco! It's raining!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So I love the rain! Come on lets go!" She said pulling me up from the bed.</p><p>She grabbed her phone and played the song "Love Me Like You Do". She went outside and I followed. The second she stepped out of the cottage she was soaking wet.</p><p>She started dancing like no one was watching, even though I was. She pulled my arm and said, "Come on Draco! Dance!"</p><p>"I don't do dancing."</p><p>"Come on. Loosen up a little."</p><p>And then I started dancing with her. We were soaking wet, but still dancing and laughing. I grabbed her arm and twirled her around and then pulled her back to me. I held her hands and looked her in her eyes and got lost in them, as she got lost in mine as well. I then looked at her lips and kissed her.</p><p>We kissed for a few seconds until she pulled away and said, "Promise me this is forever."</p><p>I looked at her for a few seconds and smiled. "I promise." And then I kissed her again. We kissed for minutes, though it felt like hours.</p><p>And then I thought of the last happy memory I had with her before the world came crashing down.</p><p>I was leading her to where her surprise was.</p><p>"Alright love, were here." I said taking off her blindfold.</p><p>When the blindfold was off, she saw that we were on this deck surround by a lake with a picnic on a blanket in front of us. She gasped. "Draco! This is amazing! I love it!" She yelled admiring the view. It was sunset, so the view was absolutely beautiful.</p><p>"Surprise."</p><p>"Look at the sky! It's beautiful!"</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." I said kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>She smiled and sat down on the blanket, I was sitting right next to her. I opened the picnic basket and pulled out turkey sandwiches, strawberry's, cheese, potato chips, bananas, and two bottles of sweet tea. All of her favorite foods.</p><p>"Since your such a weirdo and like sandwich's with JUST turkey on them and nothing else." I said handing her the sandwich.</p><p>She laughed and took a bite out of it.</p><p>We ate our food as we watched the sunset. I grabbed the last strawberry and said, "Open your mouth."</p><p>She opened, and I softly put the strawberry in her mouth. "Now bite."</p><p>She bit and ate the strawberry, licking her plump lips after. I lent in and kissed her passionately for a few minutes until I pulled away and said, "Let's swim."</p><p>"But I don't have a-" She was going to bathing suit, but I pulled one out of the basket and smirked. She laughed.</p><p>"Put it on." I demanded.</p><p>I moved her hair to one side of her neck as I tied the bathing suit top into a knot. I trailed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder as I gripped onto her hips.</p><p>After a few seconds of my kisses, she turned around and kissed me on the lips while wrapping her arms around my neck.</p><p>I threw her into the water. She came up to the surface and wiped the water from her face. "What the hell Draco!" She yelled.</p><p>"I'm sorry love, I had to do it." I laughed as I jumped into the water and swam over to her. I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed my head under water for a few seconds. I struggled to come up. She let go of my head and I popped up from the water coughing.</p><p>"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled coughing.</p><p>She laughed and mimicked me. "I'm sorry love, I had do it."</p><p>"You little bitch." I laughed as I splashed her with water.</p><p>"Oh come on. You know you love me." She smirked.</p><p>"Damn right I do." I said smiling. She swam over to me and kissed me.</p><p>I ran my fingers through her wet hair and looked into her eyes. "I really do Y/n. I love you. More than anything. I honesty have no idea what I'd do without you."</p><p>"Well luckily you'll never have to worry about that, because I'll never leave you. I love you more than anything too Draco."</p><p>"Do you promise? That this is forever?"</p><p>"I promise. Always and forever."</p><p>I smiled and kissed her softly while pulling her onto my lap from under the water. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and deepened the kiss. We made out for a few minuets before I pulled away and put my forehead on hers , making our forehead and nose touch.</p><p>I smiled looking into her eyes. "You. Y/n Y/l/n, are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I couldn't be happier that your mine."</p><p>She smiled wide. "And you. Draco Malfoy, are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I couldn't be happier that I'm yours."</p><p>I smiled and kissed her again.</p><p>I smiled but cried at the same time. I wanted to be with her again.</p><p>I needed to be with her again.</p><p>I don't know what happens after death. I don't know if you go to a better place with the people you love, or if you just, die.</p><p>But death would be better than this. </p><p>I took a deep breath, and with that,</p><p> I jumped.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ~We Now Have Eternity~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>And with that, I jumped.</p><p>Within only moments of falling, my body hit the ground and I finally felt peace. I no longer felt pain or numbness from the love of my life being gone. Instead, I felt something I haven't felt since our last night at the cottage, I felt happy.</p><p>When I opened my eyes I was in a big white room. I was confused. Is this heaven? I walked around for a few minutes before hearing a voice I never thought I would hear again.</p><p>Her voice.</p><p>"Hello Draco." </p><p>I whipped my head around and saw the love of my life standing behind me with a huge smile on her face. "Y/n? H-how are you here?"</p><p>"Well how do you think silly?" She giggled. "This is peace Draco. This is heaven."</p><p>"So your really here?"</p><p>"Yes Draco, I'm really here."</p><p>I have never ran so fast in my life. I ran into her arms and engulfed her in a tight hug as I took in the scent of her shampoo, something I didn't think I would ever get the chance to smell again. </p><p>"I missed you so much baby." I said feeling happier than I've ever felt.</p><p>"I missed you too baby." She said softly as she started to pull away. I stopped her and hugged her again, afraid that if I let go she would leave again.</p><p>"Please don't leave me again Y/n. Please" I cried.</p><p>"I never left you Draco. I was always watching over you." She smiled as she pulled away and pushed a piece of my blonde hair out of my face. "Don't you see Draco? You and I, were at peace. Do you know what that means?"</p><p>I stayed silent, but my heart was beating fast for I felt I knew what she would say.</p><p>She grabbed my hand and all of a sudden our surroundings began to change, and before I knew it, we were back at the cottage we stayed at before everything fell apart.</p><p>She looked at the cottage and smiled before looking at me and saying the words I so desperately wanted her to say.</p><p>"It means we have eternity together."</p><p>I smiled the widest I ever have in my 17 years of life and picked her up in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist as I kissed her ever so passionately. I felt a few rain drops trickle on my face. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers and said, "Promise me this is forever."</p><p>She giggled at the way I brought back one of our most cherishing memories together before kissing me again and saying, "I promise."</p><p>"I love you Y/n. So much."</p><p>"I love you too Draco. Always and forever."</p><p>"Always and Forever." I smiled as I kissed her over and over again.</p><p>So this was it. This was peace. I could finally be with the woman I love again, and the best part of it all was,</p><p>We now have eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. THANK YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN;</p><p>I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that read and voted on my book. I wasn't expecting it to get big, which it's not, but 194 votes is enough for me and I'm very grateful. </p><p>This was my first book, so it's not great, but I promise my next book will be even better! More detailed, longer, and a better story plot. </p><p>I am now working on a new book! It is called "Twisted Perfection"</p><p>I know I made some of you mad by using TVD quotes in this book, and after going back and rereading my book, I realized it kinda made me mad too. So, the next book will not have any TVD references once oh ever.  </p><p>Thank you all again, and I hope you read my next book!</p><p>I will make many more books after this one, and I'd love to hear any ideas you might have! I will take all your ideas into consideration!</p><p>Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the book, and I hope to see some love on my next book! It is already published and is ongoing.</p><p>I love you all! ❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>